Virgin Desires
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Inuyasha is a 35 year old virgin aching to lose his proverbial cherry...in walks his answer...Kagome...but she doesn't know she is the answer. She thinks they are just naughty fantasies made up in her head of her co-worker... to Inuyasha its a means to an end. Please read and review:) Cover Page is by artist: ophiliakhaos
1. Chapter 1

**Virgin Desires**

**by **

**MadamScorpio**

**Disclaimer that covers the entire story: ****Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and all rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

**Virgin Desires**

**Chapter 1**

I am a virgin. I am a 35 year old male shoulder length silver hair, golden eyes, an eight pack that I have religiously kept, my teeth are straight, no bad breathe, and two dog ears. I think that is what's keeping the women away, even the gay men. Desperate times, don't judge. I think I dress fairly decent.

My main and only issue is that I have never had my proverbial cherry busted and today is my damn birthday. Happy Fucking Birthday to me. I have never entered the slick, warm, and enticing folds of a real female human pussy. I didn't say that I never seen one...I own one. I bought it from this place called Secret Desires.

The first week I had it, I used it everyday as soon as I got home. The unfortunate benefits of living alone. This artificial pussy satisfied the needs that I had that my right hand was now incapable of pleasing. I needed that upgrade. This 'toy' didn't talk, complain, need any pleasure from me, or having the need to get in the mood. Just lube up, stroke, release, clean, and look at a game or eat. I thought I would be ok...I had found my answer.

Then it happened...I needed a face and a body to help ease the blood that kept rushing to my dick. I tried celebrities, the neighbor next door, hell even the chick from the dry cleaners. None of them just made me want to cum. Giving up all hope and coming to the conclusion I may have to pay for sex. Thinking how much money I would have to pay for a decent prostitute without the disease in walked my saving grace.

This goddess was beautiful. The first thing I saw was her long pale legs that went for miles that led up to a tight ass. Her waist looked like I could hold onto if the need ever came for my to do it doggy style. Her hair was midnight with blue tint. Then she turned and her face. Smooth and carefree. She had a smile on her face that made her ruby red lips even more succulent. I can imagine that she could give some good head because her neck looked really strong. Her eyes are blue and grey, just beautiful. I looked a little lower and her rack was hidden under her white blouse but there was mounds so she didn't have ant bits.

After wiping my drool from the corner of my mouth my boss came up to me with my new masterbation fantasy.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my niece and will be working here. I need for you to take her picture and get her setup with email, fingerprints to access the elevator, and a parking permit. Understand"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, come back to the office when you get everything"

"Yes, uncle"

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you Inuyasha" Kagome stuck her hand out to shake mine. I took it and nearly melted right there. Thankfully I had on boxers to hide the obvious tent and that my hands are not sweaty.

"Please me" I blurted out thinking how her 'o' shaped could fit well on my swollen dick right now.

Her confused expression alerted me that I stated something that was suppose to stay in my

head.

"I beg your pardon what was that?"

"I-I said pleased to meet you" I nearly fainted from a nosebleed of sheer embarrassment.

"Let's get you set up with the company. Please stand in front of that blue screen and when you are ready I will take your picture and get your fingerprints and print out a parking permit. It should all take about 20 minutes." I rushed through my speech that I tell every new employee.

"Sounds like a plan" she said while getting out some strawberry scented lipgloss. She lathered her fuckable lips with that lucky lipgloss stick. She smoothed back her hair and took off her jacket that was on her shoulders.

Applying makeup to her eyes to make her eye color come out even more. Someone could mistake that she was getting ready for me to fuck the daylights out of her. I would take it slow but towards the end of our sessions her knees would be weak and her throat raw.

"I am ready"

"Coming" I said with a blush on how dirty that was because what I was imagining. I am acting like a stupid pre-teen. Fuck. .

I took her picture and made a copy for myself. I couldn't wait to get home.

.oOo.

After work I went to the local Quick Prints and blew up the picture to a 9X13 size. Luckily I know the guy because we are drinking buddies and he didn't care nor charged me full price. Taking the picture home I walked up my stairs two at a time. I had the biggest hard on of my entire adult life.

At the door I locked it, put the stereo on, and stripped out of my clothes. I took the picture and pinned it to my favorite pillow and placed the artificial pussy underneath it. Her smiling face looking up at me. I closed my eyes imagining Kagome with lust filled eyes and her lips parted from panting. I inserted my dick inside of Amber (that's the name on the package) and I fucked her for three hours straight.

I never nutted so many times. The pillow was so sticky and wet because of pulling out. A lot of cum landed on the picture too. I would have to get another picture.

I used her picture for three weeks getting the same results.

Until it happened again. Her work picture was not getting the same results. I needed her eyes, facial expression doing something else. I wanted her eyes closed in ecstasy.

.oOo.

Problem solved. I got cozy with Human Resources and found out where my girlfriend lived. She lived three streets over from where I lived. I became an avid bird watcher/photographer. After some days of watching birds (of course) I found her apartment. She lived on the fifteenth floor with her window facing towards the street. There was some trees to block out some of her house but that did not stop me. I noticed across from her apartment was another apartment complex that looked directly into her blind less home.

I moved in three days later. I needed a new home and the rent was decent and the view priceless.

I live straight across from her. She leaves the window blinds open I guess because she felt secure that nobody would look up 15 stories but I did. She always got undressed with the blinds open but not up. I still was able to see her supple breast jiggle free from her bra. How she carefully takes off her skirt from work and put it on the hanger she took it off the morning earlier. I love how she lets her black hair down and it rolls, no, falls down her back like a curtain signaling the end of a show. Then she would go and shower. She takes her underwear off in the bathroom. I would give anything to sniff those.

By now I would have taken photos of her and be hard as a steel rod. I would wear out that vagina pretending it was Kagome's.

I am a horny virgin needing to fuck.

.Life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any money from this story**

Virgin Desires

Chapter 2

I am a 35 year old recovering nymphomaniac, well as of last Thursday. I can honestly say I can use almost everyone's hands and feet in this building on the first two floors to show how many people I have fucked over the past 20 years. I don't have daddy issues because I am a daddy's girl. I was never molested by a weird uncle or a perverted grandfather. I grew up in a happy home with loving parents, a chubby but lovable baby brother, and an obese tabby cat named Buyo.

I have associates and one best friend named Sango Taiyja. I had a normal childhood with several boyfriends from the human and demon heritage. I do not discriminant with the dick. The thicker and longer the better. I have a preference with the canine demon variety. Does that make me a fan of beastiality...nah...

My last human boyfriend who I had first had sex with broke up with me because he said I broke his dick. I honestly thought he was lying but I saw it. Poor thing. It looked sad, lumpy and limpy. He was such a boring screw after I had my cherry busted at 15 years of age. We were in his red Mustang in the back of his car. He told me that he had sex before so I thought he knew somethings. Boy was I wrong. He was worse than me! Kept sticking his small dick in my ass and not my pussy. I ended up having to place it there. He came so fast I'm still surprise he broke through like seriously I think surprise is still tattooed to my forehead.

Needless to say it was quick, bloody but I wanted more. We fucked everyday after school when I was done with my homework and extracurricular activities. I still loved school and cared about my grades. I think sex made me a better student. I was unsatisfied and had an uncontrollable itch. I needed dick like bad.

We stayed together for three months and then he broke up with me. I cried for three hours then I was on the prowl and landed my first demon...he was a wolf...Ginta I think his name was. He didn't last long because he wanted to be something more but I was only sixteen and had three sexual partners by then. I wasn't ready to settle down. I moved on to his uncommitted cousin Kouga we were exhibitionists.

We had sex in hotels, amusement parks, the principal office, classrooms with and without the teacher (that did not affect my grades thank you very much) , threesomes, foursomes, orgies, college frat parties, retail stores, parks, movie theaters, parking lots, behind grocery stores, parents rooms, airplanes, bathrooms.

When it was close to us breaking up and choosing our separate paths by this time I had done peoples' cousins, brothers, friends. I just enjoyed sex. Some time during college we finally parted ways because he found his mate Ayame.

I think they have like three kids and one is named after me. I hope he isn't fucking her. He still calls me and we fuck for nostalgia nothing more.

Not seeking attention!

I have done some other demons but they don't think human females can take it. I converted them into believers.

I haven't done it with a half demon though. I guess I have a new goal in life.

I am recovering because I want more out of life. I know 35 and now I am thinking about my future. I would like a husband, some children, a dog and cat,house with a white picket fence and possibly love.

I need help because I am afraid, well more concerned that my husband would not be able to keep up. To rectify that I have gone to two different psychologists and unfortunately fucked both of them. The last one challenged me and said that I could not seduce him. They won't get off my dick and leave me alone. That does not mean I am a tranny far from it. 100% homo sepian of the female chromosome.

I don't think I am bad looking. I am told that much. I have midnight hair that has blue tint that my friends thought would be cool to put in to make me stand out. I am 5'7 average height. My measurements are 36C-26-38. I know manish thinking but I worked hard to maintain this figure and lingerie looks great on me especially black and red. I have pouty lips that can make any dick cum in seven minutes flat. I have timed myself.

My favorite part about me are my eyes...they are blue and grey just like my mother and grandmother. Gives me a mysterious innocent look. Yup and johns eat that shit right up. I have yet paid for my own gas, food, and drinks in like five years with the bat of my eyes. I am not conceited just stating facts.

So how did I end up at Higra Tech Co...my mother. My mother is the little sister of my uncle Makado Higurashi. Business tycoon in our country. Since my mother and uncle are the heirs of this company and they are getting up in age. Dear uncle did not have any children so I am next in line to take over this four generation owned company. Don't get me wrong I love everything that deals with technology and business. I went to school for this very job. I was breed for this and to keep stress away I fuck.

So my first day on the job I am introduced as the boss man's niece. I wore my favorite white double breasted Michael Kors peacoat and Calvin Klein white sheer blouse. I had a black skirt that hugged my 38 hips snuggly. I had my favorite Jimmy Choos on that made me a little taller and made my ass look great. I had my hair in a bun and some Dior glasses on to give me that innocent business savvy look that people can take me serious. I saw some men that I would love to fuck but they were human. I was on the hunt for a demon or that untouchable...a half demon.

So going down the elevator to the IT to get my fingerprints, parking permit, employee ID, and codes I was half listening to my uncle talking about how proud and blah blah blah, got his rich rival friend's son working for him. Yup the prodigy niece listening to her business savvy uncle. I need a quickie.

Nope!

I am changing my desi-opened up the elevator and there was this sex god.

He had silver hair, perfect chiseled face, strong jaw and neck, he was not overly muscular but he looked like he could go for hours. He had a strong neck. His button up white dress shirt and his loose tie made him look like a model on a photo shoot. He had gold eyes, and his lips.

Oh My Bobness...those lips look like he could eat me out and turn me into a sated female. Then on top of his head were the cutest and sexiest ears. I wanted him and my friend down stairs was wet with anticipation. She wanted him to bring her to new highs.

Hello mastabation fantasy.

Thank you Bob for having me on not taking my vibrator out of my purse. I need a restroom stat.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is my niece and will be working here. I need for you to take her picture and get her setup with email, fingerprints to access the elevator, and a parking permit. Understand"

"Yes, sir"

"Good, come back to the office when you get everything"

"Yes, uncle"

Inuyasha...yummy. I think I will have to come off of my celibate streak of five days and fuck this fine specimen. He is my holy grail. MY half demon and his bulge in his pants looks like he was thinking the same thing as me. He was cute trying to hide it from my lustful eyes.

Poor thing doesn't know how I roll. I would wear him out , spit him out and have him begging me to make him come again and again and again. OK, I am wet and I think he can smell it.

Guess I don't have to be rude.

"Hi, I am Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you Inuyasha" I said while I stuck out my hand out to shake his. He took it and shook it really tightly. Virgin...my my my, we need to rectify that.

I think he has boxers on to hide the obvious tent in his pants.

.

"Please me" He blurted.

Bingo yup he is horny and turned on but I can't let the game end too quickly. What is the fun in that.

I gave him a confused expression to alert him that he stated something that was suppose to stay in his head. But I heard him and that was turning me on. Untouched and innocent. I sound like a perverted old man.

"I beg your pardon what was that?"

"I-I said pleased to meet you" he said in embarrassment.

"Let's get you set up with the company. Please stand in front of that blue screen and when you are ready I will take your picture and get your fingerprints and print out a parking permit. It should all take about 20 minutes." he rushed through his speech that I can tell he tells to every new employee.

"Sounds like a plan" I said while getting out some strawberry scented lipgloss. I

lathered it on thick to give him a subtle hint at how I want to take the lipgloss off. I smoothed my hair and took off my jacket that was on my shoulders. My nipples were painfully erect after looking at that fang that kept popping out of his mouth when he did his little smile. Oh then he licked his lip to add moisture to them. I wanted to lick them! Lucky ass tongue that should be inside me tongue fucking...ok ok I definitely need to go to the restroom after this.

Applying makeup to my eyes to make my eye color come out even more to finish my look. I saw his eyes undressing me and fucking me.

"I am ready" double meaning of course. I sound like a pre-teen ready to have sex for the first time.

"Coming" he said with a blush.

Baby you don't know how much I want you to say that to me while I am riding your cock. My bouncing breasts going up and down while you holding my hips with your strong claws. Calling my name while I am screaming yours over and over. Cumming hard and sucking on my nipples making them harder and bigger. Your finger rubbing my clit until it is so wet we could be in a water park. I want to ride you, Inuyasha, so bad my legs are weak

Flash

"All done, your information and passwords and parking permit is right here. Just place your hand on this tablet and hold still. Other hand, hold still. Ok. All done. You are now a proud member of Higra Tech Co."

"Thank you, hopefully I will see you around Inuyasha"

"Yeah, hopefully. Come down anytime"

Baby, you just don't know how bad I want to.

I finally made it to the restroom to overcome this need in my nether regions.

I took out my emergency purple rabbit vibrator. I shoved it up my vagina and set it on high with the vibrator on my clit and I imagined my masterbation fantasy...Inuyasha.

He was the one with his tongue on my clit vibrating it with his growls. Then the dick part was his two fingers shoved inside going in and out twisting inside bringing me to a new sensation.

I felt my walls tightening and my juices spilling everywhere. I whispered his name over and over wanting him in my imagination to go deeper and faster. I grabbed my rabbit and moved it in and out like I was imagining him doing it. Within minutes I came and squirted all over the bathroom stall door. I was addicted all over again and the only person to satisfy that is my new fantasy Inuyasha.

One Week Later

Ok my pursuit of my half demon fantasy has been fruitless. My uncle has been a slave driver asshole. I am in the mail room no where near my secret fuck-crush. He is one floor above me and next week I get to be under his tutelage for two weeks. I am a little apprehensive but also excited about it. I will be able to get close to him and probably get some head in the process. I am proud of myself. I am two weeks sex free other than my masterbation conquests that I do in the shower.

Sometimes it feels someone is looking at me undress but I think it is my paranoia. I know I should close my blinds but who will look up 15 stories for someone to undress. But in the shower with that new shower head I have christened it Inuyasha. I want that man er half demon so bad.

Fuck. My Life.

Next week can't come any quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgin Desires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did it he would be "Kagome who" would be all he will say! He would also be required to walk around naked with a hard on:) **

**Enjoy my pervy friends:) Lemon Warning like Big Time!**

Chapter 3

**RING RING**

"Hello?"

"Sango, its me Kagome. Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong honey?" Sango asked adjusting her cellphone on her ear.

"I rather talk to you in person. This is a face to face conversation," Kagome said mixing some ice into her orange juice and ginger ale.

"Ok, uhm, give me about 15 minutes and I will be on my way. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, bring some Dutch Chocolate ice cream and your pj's. I have enough alcohol to probably run a tavern for the weekend."

"That serious huh."

"Major...just ring the intercom when you get here and I will buzz you inside."

"Ok, see you then and I will bring pizza for the strength and some soda," Sango said while checking to see how much money she had in cash.

"Yes that will be necessary. Thanks Sannie!" Kagome said.

Kagome ended the call after she heard Sango say good bye.

**.:.30 Minutes Later.:.**

Sango buzz the intercom to go inside Kagome's penthouse.

She loved to having sleep overs at Kagome's house. Inside Kagome's penthouse apartment the flooring was hardwood flooring to all of the high traffic areas.

Soft white carpet in the living room, dining area and bedrooms. It felt like walking on cute white fluffy baby bunnies or walking on puffy white clouds. Her walls in her room were soft cream colored with some accent walls colored a different color. In the living room was an auburn color, her living room a baby robin egg blue, her ½ bath mint green and her kitchen is yellow.

There was three bedrooms and two and ½ baths. There was a Yamamoto baby piano that was against the window that had floor to ceiling windows and blinds. Sango loved the openness of Kagome's apartment.

Her wrap around balcony there was a fireless fire pit with lounge chairs and a gas barbeque pit where they have many of their summer gatherings at. She also had a small vegetable garden that she tended to on Sunday afternoons. In her kitchen was state of the art everything. She used one of the bigger bedrooms as a guest room and the third bedroom was an office/entertainment room.

Kagome's penthouse had a private elevator that required a handprint that Kagome had to personally install herself. It was just amazing to be there.

The best place in the entire penthouse was her master bathroom. It was wall to wall marble with a waterfall type shower. She had this amazing shower head that was detachable that had several levels of pressure. There was a dispenser of different soaps, shampoos, conditioner, and oils. She also had a deep jacuzzi tub that had whirl pool capabilities that massages every muscle in your body. Her jacuzzi also had the same dispensers as the walk-in shower and also with scented bubbles for a bath and also scented bath salts.

Her toilet seat was comfortable to sit on. There was a vanity with all her make up and jewelry ready to use and be put on. There was a telephone and t.v. inside and a mini fridge if she got hungry. It just needed a bed and she could live in Kagome's bathroom. It always smelled like fresh blossoming cherry blossoms, jasmine and lavender.

"I am going to take a bath and I will be all yours Kagome!" Sango called out while walking to her home or bathroom paradise.

Kagome chuckled at her friend because she knew that if her bathroom was a man she would have married it. She shook her head and continued on with the drinks and other snacks for their makeshift sleep over.

**.:.1 hour Later.:.**

"If you ever want to move out or anything, let me have the bathroom." Sango said dressed in her purple flannel pants with a purple cotton short sleeve shirt with fuzzy purple socks. She had her hair in a bath towel drying it off while she ate some grilled cheese sandwiches and drinking some Pink Panties.

"I thought I was going to have to send in a rescue squad in to get you out. I thought you had drowned," Kagome said while she continued on eating her grilled cheese sandwich.

Kagome had on her female friend sleepwear. She was wearing a red ¾ sleeve New England Patriots t-shirt from her last birthday. She also had on black short shorts and no socks. She was planning on painting her toenails a blood red color.

"Ok, I am bathed, fed, and I have a drink what is the emergency sleepover for."

Kagome turned red in the face and buried her head into the couch pillow.

"Oh no Kagome did you sleep with that guy that you have been having a crush on at your job."

Kagome still with her head in the pillow shook her head a yes with the pillow to hide her embarrassment.

"Ok, you have slept with a lot of guys what was wrong with him. You act like you took his virginity." Sango laugh busting a gut at the ridiculousness of an almost middle age guy as sexy as Inuyasha being a virgin.

Sango didn't hear Kagome invalidating her assumptions so she stopped laughing.

"Oh my God you bust his cherry," Sango started to giggle again turning red.

Kagome only shook her head yes and remove the pillow from her head so she could recant her experience.

"Ok, so spill how was it with a guy that never had sex with a female. Was it bad or was it good, great? But first how did it even get to you in his bedroom? I am assuming because if you had it here he still would be here because Kagome you have a 82' 4k t.v. with every game system with games and controllers. I also need to talk with my C.O.D clan and tell them I am not going to play tonight."

"I already told them. They were mad because their best players are ditching them tonight," Kagome finally said after regaining a normal complexion.

"Enough about the clan what about your adventures in uncharted territory. Start from the beginning and leave no detail out," Sango said refilling her glass and tucking in her feet under her bottom.

"Ok, well you know that I was to train in the I.T. department so I can have experience in all departments right," Sango shook her head and nibbled on some more of the grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ok so Monday I started…"

_**.:. recap of what happened those two weeks from both sides.:.**_

_**Kagome P.O.V**_

_Good Morning my sleepy head listeners it is 6:02 with a chance of sunny goodness and cloudless skies. We are going to be here to play jams to get you into your car with a smile on your face with the help of your caffeine jumpstart…_

Kagome hit the snooze button and stretch her naked sticky body of last nights masterbation fantasy.

'_Inuyasha what are you doing to me in my dreams. The way you touched me and kissed me. I came right then and you didn't even touch me where I craved for you to touch me' _Kagome reminisced about her dream and shivered from the ecstasy that she experienced in her dreams.

Kagome went to her master bath and decided on a quick shower with her Inuyasha head. She conjured up last night and all the nights dreams. She imagined Inuyasha doing all those fantasies to her body. She came in minutes and quickly cleaned her body and got out to get her day started.

Drying off and walking to her walk in closet she picked her modest yet after 5 outfit. It was a forest green short sleeve sweater dress that was tight around her breast, her ass and hips that came to her knees in length. She decided on wearing black leggings and light brown boots with gold jewelry for the accessories. She also decided to wear her hair in loose ringlets and light makeup. Classy and approachable but with a come eat my pussy as an undertone. She sprayed herself with her favorite Chanel No 5 perfume.

She quickly got dressed with her black lacy underwear to go underneath. She made it out of the door after eating a bagel, yogurt and quickly drank some orange juice. After making a thermos of green tea for later on that day, she planned on eating lunch or get eaten for lunch by a special hanyou.

With her goal in mind she head to the office. The first day with her fuck crush.

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

**ZEE ZEE ZEE ZEE**

'_Oh for the love of everything pure and nice please tell me that its not time to fucking get up. Damn! and it was getting to the good part,'_ Inuyasha thought as he felt around for his alarm clock.

He was dreaming of wearing out Kagome's back out by fucking her doggy style. They just got done with foreplay and he was just about to enter her when his alarm clock interrupted his dream to bring him back to reality. He was going to train Kagome in the I.T. department today.

**Light Bulb**

'_I get to see Kagome all this week and next week with no excuses or distractions. She will be all mine because I am the only one qualified to give her a thorough look to her business she will inherit. I would also like to give her a thorough fuck as well.'_

Inuyasha shot out of bed and headed to his bathroom and washed everything and was out in 20 minutes. He got dressed with clothes he had set out the night previously. He made his way to the kitchen and searched his cabinets for food. He only had chicken flavored ramen, shrimp flavored ramen, beef flavored ramen, oriental flavored ramen, pork flavored ramen and beef teriyaki flavored ramen. He went with pork because he haven't had that one in about a week.

He ate and was out the door planning on asking his new employee friend to lunch and probably get some head out of the deal.

'_She looks like a freak and how she was smelling the other day with her arousal I don't think it will be that hard to get her in my bed,' _Inuyasha smirked and whistled all the way to his car. He was happy to be at work for the first time in about three years.

**IT Department Normal P.O.V**

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi how have you liked it here so far," Inuyasha said as he shook and motioned for Kagome to take a seat at his desk in his small office that he hardly used.

"Oh I am not married. Please just call me Kagome, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said while she took her seat and place her Zagliani Small Tomodachi Bowling Bag next to her seat.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha said while he looked at his future wife and mother of his 6 boys and 1 girl.

The use of this office would be a total of ten times he has used it since being the head of the department. It was crammed with broken monitors and keyboards with missing keys or frayed wires. Mouses that won't work and towers that had viruses from workers who keep looking at porn when they should be focusing on their job.

He didn't throw those pieces away because of the sensitive information on the machines. He was the type of person that loved taking apart and building computers. He just striped the broken parts of what he needed and built other computers to his fancy.

There was a desk with paperwork that needed filing, an empty chipped mug that had World's Best Worker, and two desk chairs with a wooden desk. A working computer on it for the training videos and email.

Inuyasha loved Kagome's outfit. It was subtle but he wanted to see what kind of underwear she had on. He woke up too late to see what underwear she put on this morning. He was disappointed but also curious too.

Kagome was checking out Inuyasha's outfit as well. He had on fitted black dress trousers that encase his muscular thighs, a white button up with a grey sweater over his shirt with a black thin tie. His sweater was tight over his arms that showed he did some form of working out. His cologne was clean and smelled really good. He was clean cut with his hair in a high pony tail. He had some black stringless dress shoes on. His outfit screamed sexy model.

Kagome wiped her mouth to make sure there was no drool coming out.

'_I need to fuck him like now. I wonder if he is horny like I am?' _Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha drone on and on about the history of the company and how the IT department was as important as every other department.

While he was talking he knew she was not paying attention but he wanted to see how much she wasn't paying attention. So he figured he would throw in a random sexual innuendo and see if she was listening.

"So do you do a lot of traveling in your spare time?"

"Oh yes I love to travel," Kagome answered honestly.

"Yeah traveling is awesome because you are experiencing something completely new. Also you are far away, so no one will ever know what you are doing, if you are doing something really really bad you don't want anyone to know about. I mean, like… if you stole an apple or something really really bad like that," Inuyasha said with a relaxed wink.

Kagome laughed because she got what he was not saying about fucking someone random and not getting caught by someone she knew.

'_So she likes sex and having fun...we have a winner,' _Inuyasha concluded with his smirk.

He got up from his seat and ushered Kagome out of the room. He showed the entire floor dedicated to IT. He trained her on how to properly answer the phone when someone from the entire building called in need of an IT person.

It took about 3 hours for the entire tour and more getting to know you questions. Inuyasha was definitely in love with the very single Kagome Higurashi. Kagome wasn't in love in love. She was in deep like but what was definite was that she wanted to fuck this half demon until his balls turned blue.

"So Kagome, I seem to have forgotten my lunch. Do you by any chance want to join me for lunch? My treat and we can get ice cream afterward," Inuyasha offered and prayed to every god out there that she would say yes.

"Well Mr. Takahashi, you are in luck because I seem to have forgotten my lunch as well. So I would love to be escorted to lunch. What would you say is on the menu?"

"You" Inuyasha blurted out without any embarrassment. They have been skirting around sex all day so he just dived into it.

"I think I would enjoy being on the menu. But what about real food? I am hungry," Kagome said coyly.

"Ok, we can get food and ice cream and come back to my office so we can have some real dessert," Inuyasha compromised with Kagome.

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

**.:. Back in the Office after Lunch and a few hours later people are heading home.:.**

"So Kagome how was your first day in the IT department?" Inuyasha asked while he was wiping clean a hard drive with company information.

"Oh I know that there are some idiots here when it comes to computers. I said '_did you try turning it off and on,' _so many times that solved the problem. It was like come on already. How you can do this everyday and not want to curse out those idiots! It is amazing how much patience you have to have to deal with the ones that calls here,"Kagome said and took a seat after her small rant. She rotated her shoulders and tried to relieve her those knots solo.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked to the front of his desk to sit down on the edge of it. He loosened his tie and his fang poked out of his mouth.

"Well I could help lessen those shoulders for you if you want," Inuyasha offered and got up and walked to the back of Kagome's chair. He began to do a deep tissue massage to ease the tighten muscles of stress in her problem areas located in her shoulders.

Kagome was getting into it when Inuyasha bent down and began to suck on her neck ever so softly. Kagome gasped because she was like goo in his hands until he started to suck on her neck. Her neck was a very sensitive spot on her body that many people did not know.

He gathered her hair and moved it to the other side so he could suck on her earlobe. She had diamond studs in her ears. He was still working her neck and moved slowly to her breast that was still clothed and began to massage them as well. She moved into his hands in taking air because of the sensation.

'_He can't be a virgin with hands like these...oh sweet baby oh that is my spot,' _Kagome thought to herself while he was going down her body and automatically opened up her legs so he could work on her pulsating clit.

He was in pure heaven. He was surprised, scared, and turned on but beyond relieved that she was allowing him to play out his fantasies on her. He always wanted to have sex at work but the women employed there were either really ugly, really old, or really married. He was also surprised when he was massaging her breasts she opened her legs for him to massage her clit. He was intoxicated with her arousal and wetness that was pooling in her underwear. He couldn't wait to take those off with his fang. He was going to keep those so he can masterbate to them later in time.

He reached down and let his perverted instincts guide him to bring his mate to an orgasmic climax.

He stopped and turned towards the door because he heard someone coming off the elevator coming towards his closed office. He pointed his canine ears and picked up that their steps sounded like a male. It could easily be his boss who is also her uncle, checking to see how she did on the first day in his department.

"What the fuck Inuyasha. You can't just start something like that and not finish. Come on baby and fuck me. Lick me, tongue fuck me, or something because masterbating by myself is not working anymore," Kagome told him with a blush on the bridge of her nose.

Inuyasha swiveled his right ear towards her without looking at her and smirked to himself.

'_**Hook, line, sinker. The bitch is mine,' **_his inner demon responded.

Inwardly Inuyasha agreed and was tempted to fuck her, lick, and tongue fuck her like she was begging for him to do.

'_**The alpha female wants to be taken, we can not disappoint alpha female. She is also very fertile. We can get her pregnant and with at least four pups for our heirs. Sire would be proud and Ma'am would be as well.' **_

Inuyasha just smirked and turned towards the sexually frustrated female.

"Love, its going to have to wait. I smell your uncle coming towards the office. If you don't care that your uncle watch me fuck you like a bitch in heat then we can continue later, " Inuyasha said with a serious face.

Kagome paled a little because her uncle still thought that she was a virgin and not a whore that she knew she was. So she didn't want that perfect facade of innocence to be destroyed with a roll in the hay or office.

"Promise me that we get to finish. I need to go home and take-"

"No, you will not touch yourself unless I am the one that is doing it," he looked directly in her eye commanding his female to obey her alpha male.

She did not know what was happening but she didn't want to use the vibrator in her purse to please herself but only the man that was standing in front of her.

"Ok," Kagome began to leave but was stopped.

She was twirled around and was kissed with passion, want and desire that she has never experienced before. Her panties was soaked through and thick sticky juices was rolling down her thigh. She released her lips and his hold on her arms and bent down taking off her lacy underwear. She handed the wet panties to Inuyasha and kissed him again.

"For when you think about me love," Kagome left with a sway in her hips.

Her uncle met her while she was rounding the corner to her desk that she would be occupying for the next two weeks.

"Uncle, how are you?" Kagome asked while she was smoothing out her hair and outfit.

"I am good. Your mother wants to see you before you go home. She couldn't reach you on the company phone or your cellphone. So how was your first day here princess?"

"One word, frustrating," Kagome thought about what happened in Inuyasha's office and with other issues she had with the phone calls.

"Well I hope you have a better day tomorrow and the rest of your time here. Next will be accounting and then you will be shadowing me for the next 6 months after. I am also going to merge with Taki Inc in those 6 months so you will be able to experience that as well. You came at a very opportune time my dear niece."

"I can see Uncle. It is exciting. Well I better get on my way before mother gets bent out of shape. See you at dinner Uncle bye," Kagome said while she kissed him on the cheek and left her Uncle at her desk.

Mr. Higurashi saw his niece get on the elevator and saw her wave at him and he wave back to her. He then proceeded to Inuyasha's office. He knocked on the door and heard a strangled come in.

'_Oh Kagome. Suck on my dick deeper bitch, harder and stroke it just like that mate. I am almost-'_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Co-come in," Inuyasha sprayed some air freshener to mask his arousal in the air. He kept his dick out on the off chance that Kagome came back. But after he sniff the air he knew it was his boss and quickly put his dick back in his pants.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" Inuyasha asked while he got up from his chair after he zipped his pants.

"Oh I was just seeing how my niece was and offer a proposal to you that your father and I discussed earlier today."

"Ok, I haven't talked to my father in a long time so I have no idea what you are talking about sir," Inuyasha said after his boss sat down where not 10 minutes ago his niece was at getting her shoulders 'massaged'.

"Your father and I believe that we could make more money with a merger between the companies. The merger would through marriage because it would make it a solid one. So we were thinking that since you are single, work here and is going to inherit your father's company at the end of this fiscal year it just make sense. My niece is learning the ropes of this company and will soon become CEO. Long story short we were thinking of you and Kagome getting married next year after you are established in your father's company. Having a few kids or pups as your old man says. So say come May next year we will be a big merged family. Her mother is talking to her tonight about it. I hope that you don't have any objections or any other girlfriends because that would be awkward when you have to break up with her," Mr. Higurashi said while looking at his iPhone checking dates, emails, and stocks while talking to his soon to be nephew-in-law.

"That won't be a problem. I don't have anyone. I think that it would be a honor to marry your niece for the good of the companies," Inuyasha reached out his hand to shake his uncle-in-law.

"Good, good. There will be a dinner tonight. Your parents are coming and Kagome will be there. It will make the engagement official and both families to get to know each other. Dinner is at 7pm. So clean up a little and I will email you the address where dinner will be. Don't be late Takahashi," Mr. Higurashi said while he sent the email and rose from his chair.

He headed from the office and turned around.

"Oh and another thing, make sure to cut off the security tapes if you plan to fuck my niece in your office. I hate to see a tape float around on the internet of the two of you fucking in here. Just some friendly advice. See you later Inuyasha," Mr. Higurashi walked out towards the elevator to go to his car and head to his sister's mansion.

**Present day with Sango and Kagome**

"So, Inuyasha told you all that? Well now you know that your Uncle knows you are a slut and not his innocent 15 year old girl anymore," Sango asked while she was helping Kagome wash the dishes.

"Yea I know. He told me at the dinner that announced our engagement. It was a nice affair. His mother and my mother kept talking about grandchildren and said that dog demons can pup their bitches with as many as four or more if their inner demon wills it. Her sister-in-law had five pups at one time. Talk about surprised. Inuyasha's father just wanted one child at a time. I have a feeling that Inuyasha is not going to be like his old man. I was thrilled and then I was scared. I mean I just met this man and wanted to fuck this guy not spend the rest of my life with him. Yet these last few days I think I can learn to love him. His brother is coming up with a serum that would keep my family alive and close friends their same age or slow their age progress so they can live with me. So you are going to be living for a long time my dear friend," Kagome said while drying and placing the dishes in the correct spot. Sango shook her head in understanding then stopped.

"So what is the problem? He has a small dick or something? Did you fuck him or not? You are leaving me hanging here!" Sango said while she was washing the last cup and draining the sink.

"Ok so last Friday when I said that I was going on a date. It was with Inuyasha. It was nice. He was a complete gentlemen. He paid for everything even though I am more than capable but it was nice still the same. Then we did a nightcap at his house. It was creepy because he lives right across the way from my home. Like if you want to you could look through a telescope and you can see into my bedroom almost into my bathroom. So anyway we started to make out on his couch and he lead me to his bedroom. It screamed male, it definitely needed a female touch. So we are definitely going to be living in my penthouse or moving someplace else."

"Getting off topic," Sango said while getting some coffee ingredients to make a French Vanilla Cappuccino.

"Keep your panties out of a bunch, I am getting there. Where was I,oh yeah,so anyway we making out and he sucking on my…"

**.:. Inuyasha's apartment with Inuyasha and Kagome.:. **

Inuyasha was sucking on Kagome's nipple. Their tops were left in the living room where their drinks and inhibitions were at.

Inuyasha bent down and rubbed her other breast while sucking on her left nipple. Making it rise to the occasion. He then switched and did the same to the other breast. Kagome was arching her back loving the foreplay. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent foreplay session. It was usually a suck,suck and then fuck all night. She concluded with Inuyasha,it was going by excruciatingly slow but good and satisfying.

Inuyasha was loving the response Kagome was doing to his touches.

'I_ don't get this type of reaction when I play with Amber's A.I pussy that I have. I am so glad I hid that in my closet last night. That would be embarrassing if she found that,'_ Inuyasha thought while he was trying to remember some of the moves he saw from his favorite porn movies..._Cumming for Teacher_ and _Booty Talk II_.

Inuyasha began to take off Kagome's skirt that she still had on and kept her thin strap thong on. Her arousal hit his nose and he almost creamed in his pants. Her scent was so potent it was doing erotic things to him.

He moved his nose to her pulsating pussy that was leaking out and running down her bare thigh. He licked her thigh and she in took a quick breath. Then she spread her thighs further apart. He smirked and started to nose her dripping panties. He then licked her clothed clit through her panties sucking it dry to only get wet again.

"Inu-Inuyyasha please stop teasing me...just fuck me please," Kagome begged while grinding her pussy into his nose.

He sat up and crawled the span of her body. He kissed her lips not sticking his tongue into her mouth.

"Patience is passion tamed my love. I am taming your passion so it will only crave my hand and my dick. No other man will be able to quench your desire my love," kissing her deeply.

"What the fuck does that have to do with the situation. Please stick your dick in my pussy and let me ride your cock until I can't walk any more. I am past craving your dick. I need it. Please Inuyasha fuck your mate," Kagome said grinding into his thigh that was between her legs.

"**What the fuck are you spouting out to the alpha female? Are you gay because if you are then we need to find a way for you to be truly human because I can not lay with a man. I want to pup Kagome and she is at the prime time for pupping bastard. So get your dick out your ass and let's fuck this bitch like she wants us to. We have been waiting 35 years and you are fucking up spouting off deep shit no one can give a rat's ass about. If you can't handle it then I will make this bitch submit and won't be able to walk for days to come. She will be pregnant and satisfied when I am done with her pussy."**

"_Shut the fuck up demon. I just want her to submit to me in her emotions as well and not just her body. I smell so many men that has had her already. So just making sure she doesn't have the urge to look some place else."_

"**Weak punk ass bitch human. You are going to make her want someone else. When I am done with her that would be the last thing on her mind. It's time to bust your cherry,virgin. Put your fingers in her pussy to get the hang of it and then when you have an erection let me out. Sit back, watch and take notes. I will then think about coming back inside so you can have a go with her. But I have to mark her when you come inside her for the first time."**

"_I am going to fuck her first and when I feel the need to cum then I will release you. We have all night demon."_

"**Yes we do, yes we do."**

After kissing Kagome for what felt like hours but it was only moments. He kissed her all the way down until he was at her covered clit. He used his claws to carefully slide the underwear down. He bit the crotch part and took the underwear off like that. He came back and licked her opening and found her clit. She gasps because it has been humming for release since he started kissing her in the living room. He sucked on the nub like a baby suckling his mother's bosom. He then thrusted two fingers then three inside of her (being mindful of his nails) and moved his fingers in a fast circular movement. He pulled them in and out making her body come within the reach of her orgasm.

He sensed that her orgasm was nearly there and stopped. He finished taking off his boxers and inserted his dick inside of her warm non plastic vagina walls.

"_This is nothing like Amber's pussy. This is amazing. I think I am about to cum right now. Let me get my shit together."_

"**Start moving you idiot."**

" _I can't, I think I am about to come right now if I move."_

" **Don't do that! The bitch hasn't came yet and you just literally started having sex for literally three minutes and that's just sitting inside her. Fucking MORON MOVE YOUR ASS! Pump inside her like you do that fake plastic pussy you insist on fucking everyday."**

"_It's so warm inside here. I think I am good," _Inuyasha closed his eyes and groaned in eminence pleasure.

"**Fix your face you look fucking gay. That facial expression of a goofy kid is not attractive. Buck up! You are a man! I will be surprised if she agrees to fuck you aga-...are you coming now?"**

"_I think I-I am...oh my god hurry change now!"_

"**Unfucking believeable! Pussy are you even inside!"**

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked as she laid there and felt a lot of moving but nothing inside of her. She felt him near the head of her vagina but not inside.

"Ye-yeah I think I am about to come. Ok, this is going to be quick. My demon is going to come out and claim you to be my ma-"

"**Bitch, I have to apologize for that idiot. I am going to claim...oh my he didn't even have his dick inside you he was humping your thigh...hold on sweetheart. I know you was almost there let me get you back up there. Don't hold this against him. He is a decent guy and we will be a great mate to you."**

Kagome sat up and looked into the guy that was talking to her. The man that was in front of her was Inuyasha but had a deeper velvet voice compared to the Inuyasha she was flirting with and having dreams about. That Inuyasha was a virgin. But the one in front of her had blood red eyes with a light blue irises. He had jaggard purple stripes on his cheeks with elongated fangs.

"Only one condition."

"**Name it my bitch."**

"Ok two, bitch is going to have to be cut to a minimum and I am only going to have sex with you. The human or whatever the person is going to have to disappear until he can do better."

"**So you don't love us? We are a package deal."**

"I know but I have a strong appetite and I feel that he won't make it. So is there going to be a guarantee that you will be close by when I call for you?"

"**Yes my bi-female. Just ask for your mate and I will break free. It will be easier if we are fucking like dogs in heat. His defenses of keeping me locked away will be down. Right now he is sexually frustrated and you are in heat and its turning us on. So if you don't mind my bitch I would like to fuck the shit out of you. You will not be frustrated anymore."**

"Promise?" Kagome asked while she crawled to her new fantasy. Her arousal spiking as her body was anticipating for that unspeakable legendary orgasm she heard about from Inuyasha's mom.

"**Yes bitch,"**he kissed her hard on the lips like she liked it. He grabbed her breast while she was still seated upright and tugged it. He then grabbed her hair and she screamed in delight heightening her arousal to his nose.

"**So my bitch likes it rough and not that pansy shit that moron was spouting to you."**

"It was sweet if that was what I was in the mood for. But I haven't had sex in almost three weeks. I needed a quickie and he could have recited all that shit til the cows came home. But yes I like it rough as long as it doesn't mark me up."

"**I will be gentle enough but it will be rough and that is a promise mate."**

He released her hair and pushed her back onto the mattress. He yanked her legs apart and she 'eeped' but didn't complain. She began to play with her pussy to entice her mate. He growled and plunged his tongue inside of her pussy. She began to grind into his mouth. His fangs carefully took her clit and bit it until it was squirting her cum into his mouth. He lapped every drop and she was still wet. His dick was pulsating and ready to enter into her pussy.

The demon lined up his cock into his mate and without preamble entered in and they both gasped from the satisfying sensation. Right then and there she knew she will never need another man as long as she was able to fuck the demon.

The demon felt sorry a little bit for the human side because this has been a dream has had since meeting the Higurashi woman. He decided to transfer back into the human so he could experience it first hand.

"_Thank you demon."_

"**Seriously don't mention it, just hurry and pump before she notice that it's not me. Don't talk or anything. When we feel that we are about to come I will mark her."**

"_Let's fuck her together as one. I think that its time for us to be united. Let's get our bitch to submit to us forever for all eternity."_

**Growl**

Inuyasha began to move inside Kagome slow and steady freaking out inside that he was fucking a real life woman and not Amber. He decided to finally retire Amber for good this time because he has Kagome now.

He felt a kick on his ass from her right heel for him to go faster. He leaned on his forearms and his dick began to grow longer and thicker. Kagome arched her back because of the new feeling inside her pussy.

"You like it hard huh. Whose pussy is this bitch?"

"Yours!" Kagome yelled.

"Whose? I don't think the neighbors heard you," Inuyasha lifting up her ass with his right forearm to change the position a little bit.

"Oh Fuck -YOURS INUYASHA! THIS PUSSY IS YOURS. FUCK YOUR MATE HAARDER"

He sat up on to his knees and rode out her pussy placing his hands on her outer thigh to keep the rhythm and to keep her in place. It was leaking her cum in a slow stream not a squirt. He then laid next to her to get a different amount of pressure to her g-spot. He moved up and down inside her causing her to moan his name. He then placed his fingers on the hood of her clit to make her spray her cum.

"Baby don't stop. Ppplleeaassee don't stop! I'm about to cum!"

Inuyasha with his demon speed sped up the torture to her swollen clit and her pussy with his dick.

'_Demon I'm about to cum hurry and mark her!'_

'**Flip her over to the submissive position.'**

"I'm CUUUUMMMMIIIINNNGGG!" Kagome screamed and she squirted all on his sheets and kept rubbing her pussy faster and her ejaculation went on everything in a four foot radius.

"Oh my god, that was amazing. Oh Inuyasha, I haven't squirted in years. I...oh I feel so good. Oh baby what are you doing?"

"I haven't came yet bitch. Get on all fours and stick your ass up in the air like a good mate," Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he got in the dominant position.

She got on her hands and knees in front of him and his dick was slick from her cum and it was enticing. She reached out for his 10 inch cock and licked her cum off of his dick. She place his head in her mouth and sucked him off. He placed his hands in her hair and guided her head like he liked it. Her mouth was better than what he imagined it would have been. She had about half of his length in her mouth and was grabbing and playing with his ball sack. She took his dick out her mouth with a pop then proceeded to sucked on his ball sack while rubbing his cock up and down.

'**That conniving bitch is trying to make you cum. Stop her. After we mark her then she can play with our dick until her arms fall off make her submit!'**

"_It feels so good though."_

With all his willpower he took her mouth off of his ball sack and made her look at him.

"Not now princess. You can suck him after I mark you. I promise you,"he kissed her and slapped her on the ass for her to get in doggie style.

She got a pillow to lean on and lifted her ass in the air. She moved her hair to the right side because he was going to mark her on the left hand side.

He entered her again without a preamble or a long speech. They both gasped with pleasure and he began thrusting into her from behind. He placed his hands on the curve of her hips. He raised one leg to get a better grip and leverage. He sped up his thrusts making her reach her climax once again.

All he could hear from her was moans and his name.

His balls began to fill and the head of his dick began to vibrate inside of his mate's walls. She was near her climax because it was tight on his dick. Milking him and aching for him to cum inside her.

He leaned on her, still keeping his stroke fast and steady.

"**Get on your hands and lean back and expose your neck,"** in his husky voice she recognized as his demon talking to her.

Kagome followed his directions and was anticipating the marking. She heard that it was very erotic and a little painful but worth it for her climax.

Inuyasha and his demon became as one and fucked Kagome for all she was worth; while, she was on her hands and bent knees. Leaning into her neck he recited a vow to her that she had to accept before the was mark was to take effect.

Inuyasha as one asked her "Kagome do you wish to be my mate for eternity to be with no other male, human or demon and to bear me pups and raise them with love and care. To remain faithful and loyal to my clan that will be to yours. Do you accept K-Kagome to be my mate?"

Kagome was getting tired and he slowed down but it was still deep and it was reaching her uterus. She listened and felt that it was true and something that she was looking for subconsciously.

"Yes oh shit, Yes Inuyasha I accept and want to bear you many pups and be your wife and mate for all-oh faster-eternity. I'm cumming again!" Kagome yelled and lifted her top half up and Inuyasha roared loudly and clamped on to her sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck. She also felt a strange closing or swelling around her pussy where Inuyasha's dick was.

She squirted more onto the mattress and the bit just added more arousal to it and she came harder.

'_I wish he would pump inside of me,_' and like he was reading her mind he pumped hard into her and she again was coming undone. She was over simulated and wanted to pass out onto the soaked mattress. He stayed in place and drank her blood for five minutes and released her from his mouth but his dick was still in place.

He laid on his back and put her on his chest. He cut the left side of his neck and told her to drink his blood to complete the mating ritual. She was the first to admit she has done some crazy shit in her life so she just rolled with the punches. She just hoped it gave him as much pleasure as it did to her. Her eyesight was now regaining from the white lights and the black dots in her head.

She stretch as far as she could reach being mindful of his dick still inside of her. He sat up with her in front of him. He shifted her to his lap and she was closer to his left side of his neck. She twisted just a little bit and moved his hair and sucked on his neck for five minutes. She was engulfed in a feeling of belonging,happiness, satisfaction, and love.

"Baby did you even come?"

"I never stopped coming since I marked you as mine. I think I will be done when morning comes. Come and lay down and rest your body because you have all week to try and make me come and for me to pup you with at least triplets."

"Isn't that a bit much for our first try for children."

"I wanted six on our first try but I went down to four then to three. I won't go any lower."

"Ok Mate-yawn-good night."

Inuyasha grabbed the cover that was on the floor behind him and cover them up. He kissed his crescent moon mark on his mate and fell asleep.

**.:. To the present with Kagome and Sango.:.**

"Still trying to find the problem here," Sango said while fanning herself.

"I guess there isn't a problem it was just overwhelming. I am a mate and soon next year I will be a wife and giving birth to triplets."

"Oh Kagome! You are pregnant! Is that why you was not touching any of the alcohol! How long have you known?" Sango asked while she rubbed Kagome's stomach.

"Inuyasha told me two nights ago. I think I was scared you know. Its like life took a weird turn after I had those desires to fuck a man that hadn't lost his virginity. Now I think I turned him into a nymph. He won't leave me alone."

"Oh so that's why I am are here tonight? To be the buffer. I feel so used," Sango did a fake pout.

"Well my vagina is worn out and my stomach is getting huge," Kagome said while rubbing her stomach.

"Honey it's only going to get bigger until you give birth in another what 7 months."

**.:.5 months later.:.**

And bigger it got.

Inuyasha ended up leaving the Higra Corp Inc to be under his father to get retrained to how his father's company was run. He learned fast and was taking on more responsibilities so his parents could take that cruise trip around the world they have been dying to go on.

Kagome's uncle had to stay on a little longer because she had to go on maternity leave.

They moved up the wedding date because Kagome wanted her children not to be considered bastards and to get the wedding over and done with while she still was able to see her toes. It was a small Western style wedding with red and creme as the colors. It was a small affair with only one bridesmaid that was Sango, Sesshamrou was Inuyasha best man. Only family and close friends in attendance. After the pups were born they would do a bigger wedding.

They had their honeymoon in a cabin in a wooded area close enough to a hospital but far enough for privacy that they wanted. They made love every night for two months of their honeymoon.

**.:. Two Months Later.:.**

"Inuyasha I think you need to take me to the hospital. Like right now!"

"Honey,it's probably fake cramps like the ones before," he turned on to his stomach to go back to sleep.

"Uhm, when was the last time you had your stretched out skin pretrobe out from your body. When it felt like someone is doing an Irish dance on your bladder? When have you felt CRAMPS FROM HELL AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING TAKE PILLS TO EASE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS. NOW GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS UP AND TAKE ME TO THE MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAAAALLLL!"

Inuyasha timed it and she was right. He quickly got dressed into blue jeans and a red cotton t-shirt that was actually cleaned. He stuffed his feet into some tan Sperrys and grabbed Kagome's pre-packed suitcase and headed out the door. He was all the way down to the car and cranked it up. He reversed out of the parking lot and put his black SUV in to drive and drove off. Kagome walked out the apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. She looked around for her husband and the idiot left her. She was beyond pissed and took out her cellphone and dialed the idiot.

_**RING RING**_

"Hello?"

"Hey,may I speak with Kagome?"

"Yeah hold on Kag-" Inuyasha looked to the empty passenger seat and gasped. In his sleep-deprived mind he left his pregnant wife back at the apartment.

"Babe I am on my way to get you...I am sorry Kags."

"I know honey, hurry please the contractions are coming too close together."

"Ok, hold on baby," he ended the call and made a legal U-Turn back to Kagome's Penthouse apartment.

**.:.20 minutes later at the hospital.:.**

"Ok, Mrs. Takahashi, you are about 7 inches in diameter. Then you will be able to push and give birth to your babies."

"Drugs," Kagome breathed deep in and out. Trying to remember her lamaze classes she took. She was drawing a blank.

"I am truly sorry ma'am but since you are close to giving birth it would harm the babies and it would enter your bloodstream too late."

"Drugs now, give me drugs. It huuurrrtttsss to much," Kagome growled out in pain.

"The doctor told you can't love. You are stronger than what you think baby."

"Inuyasha..FUCK YOU! I have been stretched, poked, frisked, swollen, kicked, rubbed, pushed, hot, horny and hungry. I WANT SOME DAMN RELIEF!"

"But baby, it's going to get better baby. Just concentrate on your breathing and you will be seeing our pups."

"I want mate. I want to talk to my mate"

"Why?"

"Get your ass out her mate!"

"**Bitch what."**

"Make them give me some medicine. They are hurting me. Please," Kagome said while her lip started to tremble. She knew the demon hated when his bitch cried. He saw the problem and went to get the solution.

He left and drug the doctor that he smelled that was from the room.

"**My mate is in pain is there something you can give her now!"**

"Ye-yes sir, but it might not reach her bloodstream like she wants it! But I will get the nurse," the doctor said scrambling off to get a nurse.

A nurse came in with a liquid pain reliever that was un-harmful to the fetuses but made mommy more approachable.

"OK, let's check, you are about 9 in diameter. You are almost there ma'am."

**.:.5 hours later.:.**

"Ok, one more baby to come out Mrs. Takahashi."

"I am too tired, please just let me rest," Kagome begged. Her black sweaty hair pulled in a loose ponytail covered her face and neck. Tears from exhaustion stained her cheeks. Her verbally abused mate held her hand and rubbed her back to ease some of the pressure.

"Baby, make them stop. I can't take it anymore!"

"Yes you can baby, I believe in you."

"Ok, Mrs. Takahashi, baby number three is ready to come out. When I say push, push with all you got!"

"Ok," Kagome slide down on her bed and placed her feet back on the stern ups better.

"OK, push!" Kagome pushed for 10 seconds and stopped.

"Ok,one more time, and push!"

Kagome pushed for 10 more seconds and stopped to breathe.

"I see the head its crowning one more and it will be it!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

**.:. Three Days Later in the triplets' nursery with Inuyasha and Kagome.:.**

"So we have two boys and one girl. They are beautiful. Thank you mate."

"For what?" Kagome asked while breast feeding her oldest son Hiroyuki while Inuyasha was burping his youngest son Kiyoshi and their daughter Lekki slept in her mahogony crib.

"For making my dreams come true my love," Inuyasha kissed his wife and mate but it was short lived because Kiyoshi started to fuss.

He smirked and rocked his youngest son that gave his mom a hard time at birth.

'Heh, who would have thought a 35 year old virgin a year ago would be a father, husband and mate. Just wanting my virgin desire to get some pussy resulted in something even better,' Inuyasha thought as his son finally went back to sleep.

**. End.:.**

**AN: I am done! It took me all night (literally) but I finally cranked it out! I had fun making this three-shot that was suppose to be a one shot! My first story to complete! Bittersweet but OMG IT FEELS GOOD TO SAY GOOD BYE LOL YEAH!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Especially about that long ass lemon!**

**I will fix errors when my head isn't fuzzy I am super tired.**

**I humbly thank each and every favorite, follow, and review! Thank you SOOOO MUCH! Chocolate Chip Cookies to everyone! and some Pink Panties! Those are so good!**

**Please support my other stories **_**When Love Loves and also Kissing Strangers!**_

**I will have more stories coming out in February!**

**Thank you for the support! Tell your readers and friends:)**

**Until Next Time **

**Happy reading!**

**M**

* * *

I did some revision 4/7/15

M


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**Lemon Warning :D Viewer discretion is advise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Epilogue: After the Honeymoon Phase**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

It's been six months since I seen my mate's pussy. Six months since we had our fifth pup which was a twin. We named them Logan and Londyn. Londyn is my youngest one. So now we have three boys and two girls. Don't get me wrong I love being a father and husband but I still have what 40 years of sex to make up.

I feel that she is hiding from me again like when we had our first set of triplets. She hid at her penthouse with her friend Sango thinking that was going to stop me. Sango is a human and can be easily tossed around like a rag doll if I felt like it. Just because I *cough,cough* purr when my ears are rubbed doesn't mean I'm soft like a teddy bear. No, I am a dog demon and proud of it, most of the time.

So sitting in my office to escape the wailing of newborns and three rambunctious four year olds I am here. Overlooking the skyline of our great city. I hear other workers bidding everyone a good night and leaving for the day.

Since I have been staying at work more and more I've been having less and less work that need to be accomplished to keep me here. Since the merger Kagome has been "promoted" to overseer and is on the board of directors while I am Co-CEO with my brother. My parents and her uncle finally had their retirement party last month and are all on a cruise until next week. Yup, so in essence this is all mine.

To think five years ago I was at HigraCorp, a single virgin, working in the bowels of IT answering phone calls and twiddling my thumbs. Now I am CEO of the top electronic industry in three continents and 45 countries. I have a beautiful mate, five active children all in good health, money that I could throw out the window and it wouldn't hurt my pockets. Yet I am bored.

Bored dot com.

Closing the automatic window blinds to my ceiling to floor windows and cutting off the lights in my office I head to the elevators to head home. I should have been home two hours ago. I try not to groan about it. It is technically my fault that we have so many children. I feel that the spark is fizzing out or we are just tired. I think we need a vacation from our lives.

Hmm...is it too soon for a second honeymoon? Well it would be our first one since we couldn't do much on the last one.

I think that's what we might need.

**Kagome's POV**

I need a fucking vacation.

Point.

Blank.

Period.

"Lekki, Hiro, and Kiyo, how many times does mommy have to say put your Legos back in the bucket when you are done playing with them. Next time I see them on the floor or someone steps on them they will all go in the trash and will never be bought again. Understand?" I tried to calmly explain to my children while I had another one stuck to my nipple trying to eat.

Those fuckers hurt when you step on them.

"Ok, mommy! We sorry! Can we have some chocolate milk?!" the triplets asked together.

"Sure, let's go and get some milk after you clean up your mess. I just passed you guys' playroom and it looked like Hurricane Takahashi just blew through. Don't aw mom me either,scoot! I have to make sure dinner isn't burnt...again. Logan, honey, you need to hurry up baby because your sister is going to be hungry soon and I need both of my arms to cook too," I smiled at my youngest son. He released my nipple and yawned. I placed him in his bassinet next to his sister for him to sleep off his mid-afternoon snack.

Thankfully the twins are use to the noise their triplet siblings make throughout the day. Yes, throughout the entire day. It makes my ears hurt but doesn't bother them. Speaking of ears my half demon husband should have been home two hours ago!

He is doing that a lot lately. Staying at the office for hours on end and coming home late when the children are all worn down and about to go to bed.

The asshole.

It's his fault and his demon's sperm.

Sperm, I haven't seen sperm in what almost a whole year? Wait nope six months because he stuck his dick in and did something down there. I was so tired running after the trips he could had performed surgery and I wouldn't had felt anything.

Has my life really gotten that boring? I use to be a nymph now I'm just a what...mom?

"Momma, what's for dinner? Is Daddy coming home? I made him a macaroni tie. You think Daddy is going to like it? You think I should put more sparkles on it?" Lekki asked in one breath showing me Inuyasha's favorite tie with macaron and gold glitter pasted to the front.

Well if you look past it being Inuyasha's favorite tie my kid did a pretty good job. But oh he is going to be upset because that was the tie he got when he graduated from college.

"Oh baby. I can say it's an original made by Lekki Takahashi. But what did Daddy say about going through his clothes. The last time you got a pop because you didn't get permission," I told her stooping down to be eye level with her.

"Yes I did," Lekki said with her hands behind her back.

"Really who gave it to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You did,"Lekki said smiling with both her dimples showing.

Wait what? When did I give her permission to go and "spice" up Inuyasha's tie?

"When did I say you could?"

"Last night," Lekki said.

"Last night?" I questioned her and tried to remember what-oh my god.

"You was on the couch and Daddy was laying on your stomach. I asked and you said 'oh yes, that's good'. Then I asked could I put macaroni on it you said 'more,more' and then I said sparkles, and you said 'oh god yes'," Lekki said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

I had to rub my face so I wouldn't lose my oldest daughter. She was a tricky soul but innocent in all of this. Inuyasha was eating me out and I guess she thought I was talking to her. Oh Boy. I guess I could try and order another one that looks like this one.

Yup taking one for the team.

Have I mentioned I need a vacation from motherhood? It has its ups, downs, and the occasional eye roll but this is how my life is turning out. 40 with five kids all under the age of 4 and mated to a half demon.

Yup story of my life.

**Third Person POV**

"Honey, kids, I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled coming through the front door.

'_Oh goody, I get to show him his daughter's latest creation,'_ Kagome thought to herself and remembered to stir the pot of spaghetti that might make it to the dinner table.

"In the kitchen," Kagome yelled from the stove.

"Go and show your father your present Lekki," Kagome said.

"Yes! Daddy! I made something for you!" Lekki shouted then jump-run-walk to her father.

Inuyasha picked up his oldest daughter and saw in her hand his favorite tie that his frat brothers gave to him when he graduated from college.

He tried not to scream or squeeze his Angel to death but it was really hard.

'**Don't kill the pup, she meant no harm. Plus it was a hideous tie she made it better with all that shiny stuff on it.'**

'It's called g_litter. Also shut up you, and where have you been? You have been really dormant lately,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

'**Nope, I was with mate last night. You ,well, I gave her head and the pup wanted to redesign your tie. I heard her but my,well our, mouth was busy,'**the demon said.

Inuyasha could feel the demon enjoying that memory and wanted to redo it again tonight.

"You don't like it Daddy?" Lekki asked with disappointment in her voice.

Her small black and silver puppy ear was slowly bending down showing she was sad. She tried to wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and Inuyasha could smell her tears. He took a deep breathe and readjusted Lekki in his arms.

"Yes sweet pea. I really like it. Just next time make sure that Mommy and Daddy are...looking at you in the eye and not with our eyes closed ok or me not paying attention. How about this. I buy you some ties that are just yours and when you want to make a Lekki original you will have your very own ties. I will model them for you? How about that?" Inuyasha asked and tickled her on her side.

Lekki started to giggle and shook her head. Her right puppy ear started to straighten out but flipped to the side with her head.

"What does modal mean Daddy?" Lekki asked while Inuyasha was putting her down.

"It means that I will wear it,"Inuyasha explained.

"To work?! Oh goody! I have to go and work on some more pictures for the other ties! Can you buy me some shirts too Daddy? Can I pick the color ties too? Oh wait until I tell Madine!" Lekki said and started to run to her room.

"Sure sweetheart," Inuyasha said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Inuyasha swiveled his left ear on the prowl of his two oldest sons. He heard some shh's and a whimper but nothing else. He learned early, when children are quiet and it's not nap time or they are eating or watching t.v. that is not a good sign.

Inuyasha made it to the playroom that was located downstairs and opened the door.

The older boys had blocks and Legos littered everywhere. It looked like they were trying to make a town out of all the materials but some disaster happened.

Kiyoshi was on his back holding his left elbow and Hiroyuki was squatting next to his brother telling him to be quiet.

"Boys," Inuyasha slowly said with his hands on his hips.

"Daddy?"Hiro mimicked his father standing up.

"Da-Da-Daddy," Kiyo said sitting up while still holding his arm and wiping his face.

"What happened?"

"It was the Evil Mushroom People, Daddy!" Hiro started.

"Mushroom people? What are you talking about?"

"Me and Kiyo was playing and trying to save Legoland from the Evil Mushroom People. We were trying to rebuild the town from lunch time and then the battle happened," Hiro said his ears swiveling and his amber eyes getting bigger. He was excited to tell someone his tale.

"So Kiyo had to throw them bullets at them and the Mushroom People were attacking back. He stepped on a Lego person and crashed into a building and fell on a block and hurt his arm," Hiro said and bent down towards his brother again.

"Kiyo is that what happened?" Inuyasha asked and parted the sea of Legos and blocks trying not to step on one because that is the worst pain in the world.

"Yes, Da-Daddy. I almost didn't make it. Hiro came back and saved me," Kiyo said between sniffles and his hiccups.

"Well ok," Inuyasha sat on the floor and pulled Kiyo in his lap. He inspected his son's arm and didn't feel anything broken just sore. He ruffled the child's black and silver hair and scratched his black puppy ear.

'**Your pups really have an imaginative mind. They are funny, I like. It's nice to be around them. You should be with them more and stop staying away from them. You helped produce them. Speaking of producing I need one more and my goal is accomplished,'**the demon said after Inuyasha stood up from the ground.

"Pick up this mess before your mother comes and have an ulcer. Dinner's almost ready. I think we are having spaghetti...again," Inuyasha sighed and made his way back to the door to leave.

"Yes Daddy," and the boys started to pick up their toys like their mother taught them.

'_I am done having children. If we keep this up Kagome and I will never be alone,'_ Inuyasha responding to his demon wanting another child.

'**Ask mate. I bet she loves having babies.'**

'_You are setting me up for failure,'_Inuyasha thought while he made it in the kitchen

He walked to his wife that was standing by the stove mixing something in the pot. Nothing seemed done. He changed course and made his way to the phone to order out.

"Stop right there, I just changed what we are having. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. I just realized that we have spaghetti at least twice a week and I wasn't feeling it anymore so I threw it away. Now I am making Stuffed Chicken casserole. It's in the oven and will be done soon. Making mac n cheese, sorry about your tie dear, and green beans. Looking at a recipe for chocolate cake," Kagome said looking at her husband.

"That sounds great," Inuyasha said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed her neck on the right side and moved her hair so he could kiss his mate mark. He felt himself getting hard and his pants getting tighter. Kagome felt it too and was between a rock and a hard place. The children were awake and the twins would need her in about another hour or so. Yet her husband needed her now.

"Pantry quickly," Kagome cut the oven down some and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

She quickly walked to the pantry and closed the door. She immediately went to Inuyasha's belt buckle and undid it. She undid her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. Inuyasha growled low and wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders kissing her deeply.

"I love you my mate," Inuyasha said and kissed her.

Kagome pulled back and ran her hands through Inuyasha's silver hair and kissed him back.

"I love you," Kagome said in her kiss with their lips dancing slowly against each other.

Inuyasha lifted her up from her thighs and rubbed his erection at her opening. She pulled back from the kiss.

"Do you have a condom on you?" Kagome asked moving her hips over Inuyasha's mushroom side head.

"Condom?" Inuyasha asked trying to push through the reluctant entrance.

"Put me down," Kagome said pulling away and wiggling away from Inuyasha.

"Wait, why are you stopping? Come on let me just stick it in. I promise I will pull out. I need this. We both need this. Come on, love. Please let's have a quicky before the kids figure out that we are trying to be alone," Inuyasha traced his mate mark on her shoulder with his tongue and fang.

Kagome was about to give in but the baby monitor was going off. She pulled up her pants and button them up.

"I'll make sure no one comes in here to bother you. Next time carry a damn condom in your wallet ok. But tonight, just me and you," Kagome leaned in and kissed her husband.

Inuyasha returned it and slapped Kagome on her ass before she left the pantry.

"I guess it's just you and me old friend," Inuyasha said to his left hand.

'_I definitely need a vacation. That second honeymoon is sounding like a great idea.,'_Inuyasha thought while he was rubbing his neglected cock.

**Two Months later**

Circumstances haven't really changed in the Takahashi residence. Inuyasha was staying at the office later and later. Kagome was getting paranoid more and more. She was sure that Inuyasha was chasing a skirt at work and not hers like he use to.

"Hey Sango, do you think you and Ayame could come over and watch my kids. I need to step out and do some errands without them for a couple of hours," Kagome asked on the phone.

"Sure honey, I'll call her and ask. Is 12:45 this afternoon, good for you?" Sango asked.

"Perfect, thanks again," Kagome said looking through her closet for the perfect outfit.

**Few Hours Later at Inuyasha's Office**

Kagome got off the elevator and was walking towards Inuyasha's corner office. Kagome noticed that the front desk secretary wasn't where she should have been.

Kagome's heart started to beat faster and her stomach was churning.

'_That ungrateful half demon asshole! Don't jump to conclusions,' _Kagome thought to herself.

She was about to open the door but decided to knock instead. She was about to lift her hand and tap on the door when she heard voices coming from inside the office.

"Oh, , it's too much. Do you think it will fit?" a woman's voice asked.

"I'm pretty confident. My wife said the same thing and she loves it," Inuyasha said.

"But shouldn't you be with her and not here with me? I mean-"

"Oh Kikyo, you worry too much. It's fine, just sit down, lean back and enjoy it. It will change your life believe me," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever you say ," Kikyo said.

"Please, Kikyo you make me feel old and we are the same age. You have been here long enough to call me Inuyasha," Inuyasha said.

"Now, open wide-,"Inuyasha started and Kagome burst in the room and threw her ring and walked out.

"Ka-Kagome! What are you doing here and why did you throw your ring? Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to his wife. She was already on the elevator punching the closed button. She had tears in her eyes and flicked him off while the elevator doors closed.

Kagome pushed the button to be let off on the 6th floor so she could cross over to the next building through the breezeway. She made it to her car the ass backwards way while her husband waited for her in his building at the lobby.

"Sango! I need somebody's number for a divorce lawyer and a hitman. I need to kill my cheating bastard husband!" Kagome screamed and hung up the phone when Sango said "huh?"

She went through the gates from the parking garage, sped down the highway, and made it home. She quickly got her children and put them in her car after packing a diaper bag for the twins and toys for the trips.

"Kagome, what the hell happened?" Sango asked getting in the car with Kagome.

"I went to his office to surprise the a-s-s and he had his secretary in his office with the door closed. I heard them talking and she was saying how big it was and if it would fit. I caught him about to f-u-c-k his secretary!" Kagome said speeding off towards a hotel.

"Are you sure? I mean it could have been anything. Did you see his pants down or anything?" Sango asked.

Sango couldn't believe that Inuyasha would cheat on his mate. It went against the Demon Code. When a demon half or full, mate for life without taking on a second mate. The mark and their demon inside make it impossible for a demon to cheat. Porn was hard for demon males to look at because it could be considered cheating. That's why they are so fertile and have a high sex drive. They can have sex with only one person and that person is usually pregnant or busy raising their children.

"I didn't need to see anything! I heard enough! If that bas-b-a-s-t-a-r-d comes near me. He won't have a d-i-c-k to worry about because I will cut it off," Kagome said hydroplating into the Majestic Resort Hotel and Spa.

Kagome got out to make reservations and left her phone that hadn't stopped ringing.

Sango answered the phone.

"Hello this-," Sango said through the phone.

"Baby! Don't fucking hang up. Just don't hang up. Where are you? Why did you run off like that? I can explain. It's a big misunderstanding. Kagome are you listening?" Inuyasha said in one breath.

"Inuyasha-," Sango tried but Inuyasha continued.

"I didn't cheat on you. Your pussy is the only one that I crave around my cock,ok. You do know that right? When we said our vows I meant every word. Kikyo's _husband_ had brought over a cappuccino machine for the office and we were thinking about where to put it. She doesn't drink coffee and was hesitant. The fucking machine was huge and we didn't know if it would fit. I remember you had one when you stayed in the penthouse and I knew you loved it. I made her one cup and told her to shut up and drink the damn drink. Then the next thing I know you threw your ring at me. Your breast and ass looked amazing in that dress by the way. I was so turned on I was ready to bust a load in my pants. I wanted to rip that dress off of you and fuck you on my desk hearing you crying out my name. Cumming on my dick. Baby talk to me. Please believe me," Inuyasha said husky in the phone.

"Inuyasha it's -," Sango tried again but was cut off.

"Wait before you start spouting bullshit about we need time apart and shit like that. No we don't. I don't regret marrying you or having the pups. Yeah I wish we waited a bit longer but when they got here I'm glad we had them. My demon wants to put another one in you. I know you don't want help and think that you are less than a mother if you get a nanny or something. How about you ask Sango or get my mother, hell your mother to come and just help. You have, I mean, we have five babies. We need the help and our sex life is suffering because you are too tired to even kiss me sometimes let alone fuck your brains out. My god that dress baby," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha stop-,"Sango was trying not to yell but man can she get a word in.

"I can't stop baby. Say that you love me and that you are not going to divorce me. I don't know how I would take it. I see your car. Don't drive off, bye love," Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"Inuyasha, it's Sango. Nice talking to you and having all those images in my head," Sango said to the dial tone.

_**Tap Tap Tap**_

Sango turned to the driver's side and saw Inuyasha looking a little disheveled and tired. She unlocked the door and Inuyasha got in.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked and turned to the back to get Logan out of his carseat. The triplets were sleep and the twins were sleep except Logan.

"Oh my pups, my babies. Daddy is here. Did she say anything when she got out of the car. Did she believe me? Sango say something," Inuyasha said with desperation in his raised voice.

Logan started to fuss because he felt the anxiety his father was going through.

Sango went and grabbed the baby and patted him on the bottom to calm him down before he woke up the rest of the children.

"No she didn't because if you let anyone get in a word edgewise you would have known you was talking to me," Sango said and handed the baby back to Inuyasha.

"Besides, I believe you and didn't believe that Kagome saw the whole thing and that she just jumped to conclusions. You guys need some serious R&amp;R. She is inside getting rooms for her and the kids to live in until she can figure out her next move. I suggest you come up with a game plan because she is not having it. She wanted me to call a hitman and also a divorce lawyer and not in that order. I guess if the divorce lawyer refused to work with her she was going to have you killed. No I didn't call either one," Sango said and saw Inuyasha relax instantly.

He placed the baby back in his carseat. He unlocked the door, opened it, and kissed all of his children on the forehead.

"I have some things I need to set up. Do you think you could watch them for the weekend starting on Friday? I will get my mother and her mother to help watch them too," Inuyasha said standing outside to the opened driver's door.

"Yeah, I'll bring my two and Ayame will bring her three. It can be a huge sleepover at the Takahashi's this weekend. But today is Wednesday? You going to let her hate you that long?" Sango questioned Inuyasha.

"There is a method to my madness. Trust me it will work. Tell her I love her and Friday I will start sending some clothes and stuff over to her. Just make sure she is at home by Friday afternoon. Text me if anything happens," Inuyasha said and closed the door and jogged back to his car.

He smelled salt water and looked and saw Kagome hugging herself and wiping tears from her eyes.

'_Well at least I know she still loves me and wants this marriage,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

'**How do you figure?'**

'_If she didn't care she wouldn't act this way,'_ Inuyasha said and drove past her car hoping she didn't see him.

:::

:::

**Sango's POV**

Wednesday night was weird well weird to me. People cope in different ways.

Kagome seemed relaxed like this was a vacation with her and her kids. She didn't call anybody just ordered room service, we went to the indoor pool and swam. Then I left while they were looking at t.v. My husband came and pick me up from the hotel and I promised her I would be back in the morning.

Kagome kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. She had a big and bright smile on her face. It scared the shit out of me. I "accidently" took her phone just in case she did know a hitman and a divorce lawyer.

Thursday morning I was at the hotel ready to take her and the kids back to their house. Kagome was in a bitter mood.

"That bastard didn't even call me to apologize or say that he was sorry nothing. Fucker!" Kagome yelled changing Londyn's diaper.

The trips were silent and their ears were close to the scalp of their head. They saw me and ran to me.

"What did I say about running!" Kagome yelled and they froze in mid-jump.

I have never seen Kagome so mad at her kids like ever. I grabbed them and hugged them. They looked like they wanted to cry and was afraid to do that.

.

.

.

Two hours later we pile in Kagome's car since I took a taxi and we headed to the park that was in their neighborhood. She let them all out. She and I each took a car seat and walked to a shaded bench.

She took Logan out of his car seat and lifted him up and looked at him. Out of all of her kids, Logan favored Inuyasha more while Londyn looked like an exact replica of Kagome. The trips had a mixture of both parents.

Kagome brought Logan to her chest and started to cry. Logan and Londyn started to cry because their mother was crying.

_**Zeet Zeet**_

I look at my text message and it was from Inuyasha.

**Ash**: _What the fuck is going on? Why do I feel a great emotion of depression? Is Kagome crying?_

_Received: 3:02 pm 2020/09/05_

**Me**: _Yes she is. She just got done cursing the day you was born and now we are here. I really hope your idea works._

_Sent: 3:05 pm 2020/09/05 Read 05/09/2020_

**Ash: **_Me too, I believe it will work. Make sure she is home tomorrow_

_Received: 3:10 pm 2020/09/05_

**Me:**_Will do :)_

_Sent: 3:12 pm 2020/09/05 Read 05/09/2020_

:::

:::

We stayed at the park for another hour until Kiyo or was it Hiro, asked for food.

I gathered the children and had Kagome sit with the twins. I ended up driving back to their house. I was going to make some homemade hamburgers and french fries.

I told the troops to move out and head to their room.

Kagome slowly got out and started to cry again.

"Why are we here in the house of sin and horrors? Why didn't you take me back to the hotel! I don't know if he has _her_ in there fucking her like he use to do me. Fucking bitch," Kagome said and kicked the passenger side tire.

I just shook my head. I think I understand now why Inuyasha wanted to wait. Kagome went through some violent mood swings when she is emotional.

Smart bastard she married.

Why didn't I catch on.

Thankfully Inuyasha was true to his word and called in more reinforcements because I was seriously thinking about having her committed because she was going insane. Cleaning everything asking me if Inuyasha would like this or that. She made all of his favorite dishes and ,the children bless their souls, were in the Operation: Make Daddy Happy. She really loves her half demon husband.

Izayoi, Ayame, Kagome's mother and I took the twins away from the madness to the garden house that was outside. Didn't need it spreading to them.

"Is she going to be ok," Ms. Higurashi asked while rocking Londyn after she burped the baby.

"Yes, she is going through the Mate Woes. Every female mate goes through it when they feel that their mate stepped out or feel that they are not good enough. She should be in infatuation soon, extremely playful, horny and then she will be back to her normal Kagome self that we all love. He just needs to dick her down good to make her better," Ayame said drinking her lemonade.

The women looked at her ,along with me, like is there a filter between her brain and her mouth?

"What? Oh, filter. Sorry. You asked just wanted to tell you guys the truth. It's only happening because she isn't getting sex regularly enough. Her body is on emotion overload. She will be fine," Ayame said and the older women just shook their head.

Let's just hope.

:::

:::

**Third Person POV**

_**Ding Dong**_

_**Ding Dong**_

"Who is it?" Kagome asked through the door before opening it.

"Delivery for a Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi," the delivery man called back to the voice.

Kagome bit her thumb nail and decided to open the door.

The man had a clipboard and pointed to where Kagome needed to sign.

The guy whistled and flicked his thumb for some people to come and deliver the flowers.

Five dozen of each flower; white carnations, pink carnations, red carnations, gardenias, purple hyacinth was brought into the living room.

A note was given to Kagome to read.

.

.

.

_Love Pure __its sweet like the nectar_

_of the garden flower,_

_its soothing like the buzzing_

_of a bumble bee,_

_its warm like the rays_

_of the morning sun,_

_its the search of a love so pure _

_which keeps me on the run._

_its the pulse in my vein,_

_the thoughts in my brain,_

_in every breath that I take,_

_the smile my lips make,_

_its in the twinkle of my eye,_

_till the day I die._

_its the dream in my sleep,_

_its spring's freshest leaf;_

_a love so rare like this _

_will always be with me for keeps._

_its the warmth of my blood,_

_as my feelings flood,_

_as says my heart's beat,_

_its depth touches the ocean's feet._

_even if it's heart searing pain,_

_with nothing to gain,_

_I will feel it as the tear on my cheek,_

_and without words my soul will speak._

_a feeling so sincere,_

_a bond so strong,_

_I know my soul will never guide me wrong._

_I will wait till my last sunset,_

_till my heart slows down with a dull ache,_

_till my eyes are wet,_

_till I meet my soul's mate,_

_yes, I will wait._

:::

:::

Kagome wiped her eyes and hugged the paper to her body. She closed the door and her triplets came to her and asked her what was wrong. She looked at her babies and hugged them to her chest.

"Momma is just happy that's all," Kagome said looking at all three of the amber colored eyed children.

Sango was looking at the family and felt a buzz in her pocket. She took it out and read the message.

**:**

**:**

**Ash:** _Well, did she get the flowers?_

_Received: 12:43 pm 2020/11/05_

**Me: **_Yup and she loves them. Crying with the kids_

_Sent: 12:44 pm 2020/11/05 Read: 05/11/2020_

**Ash:** _Good, next package to be delivered at 3pm... _

_Received: 12:46 2020/11/05_

**Me: **_Got it 007...lol_

_Sent: 12:48 2020/11/05 Read: 05/11/2020_

:::

:::

**3pm that Same Day**

_**Ding Dong **_

_**Ding Dong**_

Kagome was in the middle of doing laundry and stopped at the front door. She redid her hair and wiped her hands on her holey jeans and Inuyasha's old plaid button down shirt.

"Yes, may I help you?" Kagome asked.

"Are you the lady of the house?" an older gentlemen in a tuxedo asked while bowing.

"Uhm, yes I am. How may I help you?" Kagome asked trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"I was instructed to give this to you and wait until you are done reading," the older gentlemen said.

He backed up and walked away to the grey Rolls Royce that was in their driveway.

Kagome's mouth was slightly ajar and tore open the letter.

_:::_

_:::_

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I felt that we have somehow started to grow apart from me working all the time and you being with the kids all the time. The time for just us seem to always be put on the back burner. I felt that we need some much needed R&amp;R. I have a driver to bring you somewhere private and remote. For the weekend we are going to be child-free and reconnect us. I love you and feel that I need to show you it. _

_I do want to apologize for the misunderstanding and I hope that you will trust me and believe in our marriage. I love you so much mate._

_See you soon,_

_Forever Yours,_

_~Inuyasha_

Kagome opened the door and signaled for the man to come back. The man came back and bowed to her again.

"Can you give me 20 minutes. I would like to freshen up a bit. I will be really quick," Kagome said to the man.

"Of course madam. The master of the house also told me to tell you that there is no need for you to pack any luggage. He has already seen to your wardrobe," and the man left to wait at the car again.

'_I bet it's no clothes,'_Kagome thought and giggled to herself.

:::

:::

"Bye babies, bye mom, momma, Sango, Ayame. Everyone be good and I will see you guys on Monday!" Kagome grinned and left the women and children behind.

"Don't get pregnant...again! Use condoms!" Sango yelled to Kagome.

"Triplets again or four babies this next time," Ayame said and dug out $30 from her pocket.

"Twins," Sango said and added a $20 to it.

The mothers just shook their head and went to their purses.

"I say a single birth," Kagome's mother said.

"I want to say single but I'm going for a multiple. Look around," Izayoi said.

The women giggled as the children shook their head and continued their game of tag with Hiro being it.

:::

:::

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

When Kagome got in the car, she was helped in by the older gentlemen who said his name was Chauncey.

She thanked him and turned to sit in the seat properly but was met with warm and inviting lips.

She pulled back and grinned at her husband.

"Hi," she whispered to him.

Inuyasha rubbed her cheek with his thumb and brought her mouth to his again.

"Hi, I missed you baby," Inuyasha said in the shared kiss.

"I missed you too," Kagome said and hugged him.

Inuyasha pulled back from the hug and looked at his wife.

"I want to clear something up first. I didn't cheat on you. Okay," Inuyasha began.

"I know," Kagome whispered looking out of the window then back to Inuyasha.

"Furthermore Kikyo and I, you know? Sango told you?" Inuyasha asked.

"She did say something but it was Kikyo. She came by the house when everyone was in the garden. She brought over a picture of the cappuccino machine and a sonogram of her baby she is going to have. She also brought over her doting husband as well. I think his name is Suikotsu. I am sorry I over reacted. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and assumed that since we haven't had a minute to ourselves that you were stepping out on me. I guess since I use to be the woman that men used to step out on their wives a long time ago. I thought it was Karma being a bitch in our lives. Do you forgive me baby?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck tighter.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said inwardly relieved.

"Maybe?" Kagome asked shocked but smirked.

"Yes. You kinda took the gust out of my sails. I had a wonderful speech and a lot of groveling I was going to do. I just don't want to do it anymore," Inuyasha said removing her arms from his neck and looking out of the driver side window.

"Well can we at least go to the place you had planned?" Kagome said kissing his cheek repeatedly and turned his head so he could look at her.

"Maybe," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Well I could help change that maybe to a definite yes," Kagome said taking her finger from his cheek and using her right index finger to trace the top of Inuyasha's khaki dress pants.

"I'm listening," Inuyasha said taking a deep breath to control his emotions.

"Well start the car and I will handle it from there," Kagome said while placing Inuyasha's right index and middle finger in her mouth. She used her mouth as if she was sucking off Inuyasha's neglected member. She released it with a pop and smirked. She carefully wiped her red tinted lips and leaned back in the car.

Inuyasha shuddered a bit and quickly started the started the car.

.

.

.

Inuyasha was driving down the main highway and Kagome had fallen asleep.

'_So much for car head,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

He noticed the gas tank was itching towards E so he directed the car to the approaching exit that had a gas station stop.

Kagome felt the car stop and saw that Inuyasha had stopped at a gas station. Kagome had pretended to sleep to make Inuyasha think that she wasn't going to do anything. She woke up and stretched her body.

"I am going to fill up right quick. Go and get some snacks or whatever. We have dinner reservations at the place I am taking you to," Inuyasha said and got out of the car.

Kagome grabbed her overnight bag and walked inside the dilapidated gas station. It was a truck station out in the middle of no where with nothing for miles but only open air and a donut shop right across the street.

Kagome walked up to the counter and asked for the key to the restroom. The attendant looked her up and down and grinned.

"How much you charge toots?" the greasy looking, middle aged gas attendant asked.

Kagome smirked back and snatched the key.

"You couldn't get a mortage put on this dump to spend ten minutes with me, suga," Kagome sashayed out of the gas station and headed towards the restroom located at the side of the building.

'_Yup, five kids and still got it,_' Kagome thought to herself smugly.

Kagome opened it up and it was surprisingly clean. She went inside and locked the door. She refreshed her lipstick and darkened her black eyeliner. She took off her clothes and changed into her surprise wear.

She changed into a tight thick strapped black dress that came to mid thigh. The dress had two vertical splits that made the dress look shorter. She sat on the toilet and changed her black heels to her favorite laced up thigh high boots. She laced them up and looked in the mirror. She grabbed her hair and placed it in a high bun.

When she was satisfied with how she looked she went to open the door to leave after she washed her hands. Inuyasha was in mid knock when Kagome opened the door.

"Oh hey baby, you ready to go? How do I look?" Kagome turned around slowly. She really like this dress because it accentuated her curves and made her butt look bigger and her breasts perkier.

"Fuck. Me," Inuyasha said and whistled lowly.

'**Mate, half breed fuck her now,**' Inuyasha's demon commanded him.

Inuyasha couldn't agree more. He pushed her back in the restroom and locked the door.

'_Hook, line, sinker,'_Kagome thought and dropped her bag next to the door.

"You know I can't have you going out looking like this right, my wife. You are such a fucking tease," Inuyasha rubbing his nose against Kagome's exposed neck.

"What do you mean? I just have some regular clothes on," Kagome said hooking her leg around Inuyasha's waist.

"Hmm, you don't smell like you innocently chose this outfit," Inuyasha moaned rubbing his clothed cock against Kagome's equally clothed entrance.

"Are you going to punish me?" Kagome said pouting her lips and putting her hands arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Oh my little mate. You crave my dick inside you?" Inuyasha said unzipping his pants and leaving his semi hard erection inside of his pants.

Kagome rested her head against the wall they were on and moaned. Inuyasha inserted two fingers inside of Kagome's dripping vaginia. He moved his clawed fingers in and out and swirled it to give her different friction. Kagome began moving her hips to hump his fingers. Inuyasha could feel Kagome about to climax and removed his fingers and quickly replaced it with his dick.

Kagome arched her back more because of the intrusion. Inuyasha lifted her up by the other thigh and used the wall that she was up against as a board to ram his dick into her body. Kagome clasped her thighs tighter around his waist.

Thrusting, moaning, groaning the couple almost came together with Inuyasha pulling out. His semean landed on the floor. They remained still trying to catch their breath. That first orgasm that was sorely needed between the couple. Inuyasha's eyes closed, searched and kissed Kagome on the lips and carefully placed her back on her feet.

"No more?" Kagome asked grabbing and rubbing Inuyasha's slowly turning flaccid dick in her closed hand.

"Later, we have to make it to the reservations," Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and redressed himself.

Kagome huffed and readjusted her underwear. She smirked and rubbed her clit in the panties and took them off. She followed Inuyasha to the car after she turned in the key to the restroom.

She got in the car and dropped her underwear in Inuyasha's lap and buckled up her seat belt.

'_I just woke up a sleeping sex demon,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and sniffed Kagome's arousal in her underwear and growled lowly.

Kagome smirked and closed her eyes again. She was going to get him.

.

.

.

Kagome waited until it was about thirty minutes back into the driving. She was ready for getting back Inuyasha for that teaser and not continuing. She would have agreed that having sex in a gas station restroom wasn't a highlight but it felt too good not to get another nut off.

She moved to her left side and started to play with Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha turned his head and smirked and turned his eyes back on the road.

"Babe, you do know I am sorry for doubting you right?" Kagome asked while letting her hand travel slowly down her husband's strong and muscular chest.

"Yes, baby. I know," Inuyasha answered patting her leg without looking at his wife.

"You never said that you forgave me. I think I have an idea of how I can show you how very sorry I am," Kagome said and circled her index finger again around Inuyasha's zipper of his dress pants.

"Ka-Kagome, that is unnecessary. I ac-c-, fuck. Yea, fuck," Inuyasha said and placed his right arm on Kagome's back.

Kagome was throat deep on her husband's meaty cock. She moisten his veiny tool with her saliva and began to move her head up and down and adding a little bit of teeth on the head of his dick.

He swerve a bit and readjusted the car.

She released his dick with a pop and looked at him.

"Do I need to stop baby?" Kagome asked while still jerking him off slowly.

"N-n-o. I got it just go back to what you was doing. There was a -ahem-squirrel in the road. I was trying to miss it. You are safe. There you go, just like that. Kagome you are fucking amazing," Inuyasha said when Kagome resumed her fellatio.

Kagome got on her one of her knees and had the other on the floor so she could have a better angle of Inuyasha's cock. Inuyasha looked and saw the cusps of his wife's ass. He put his eyes back on the road and pulled the bottom of her dress up to reveal her ass he hasn't seen in so long.

"Lift up a bit and move closer on my lap. I want to play with your pussy," Inuyasha said still driving and looking at the road.

Kagome still working on Inuyasha's second nut she complied. Inuyasha reached over and rubbed his middle and index finger on her vaginia lips. They were smooth like always. He pushed his middle finger inside of her and pulled it out. He did it faster and Kagome moaned louder. She released his dick from her mouth and moan from the pleasure he was doing to her.

"Turn around and face your ass towards me," Inuyasha commanded.

Kagome complied again and raised her ass in the air for him to play with. He used his right hand to move his fingers back and forward over her lips again. He was about to swerve again but saw a rest stop that was less than a mile away.

Inuyasha exit off the highway and parked in the secluded rest top. He cut the engine off and removed his seatbelt. Kagome was masterbating with her ass up in the air. Inuyasha licked her from behind. The juices that accumulated from her arousal was filling the car. Inuyasha flaccid dick sprung back to life.

He leaned the car seat back and away from the steering wheel. He tapped Kagome on the ass and she moved to him. She lifted the dress to where it was sitting on her hips. Inuyasha rubbed his cock some more using the pre-cum as his lubrication.

Kagome placed one leg on both sides of Inuyasha and slowly sat on Inuyasha's head of his dick.

The two both moaned from the sensation.

"Fuck Kagome," Inuyasha said.

He plucked one of her breasts out and she leaned in so he could suck on the nipple. Some of her milk came into his mouth and that shocked him but didn't deter him from sucking and pumping his cock into the woman that was riding him like a professional rodeo rider.

"Inu-Inuyasha, this fe-els so g-o-ood," Kagome moaned out in broken speech.

"I'm about to cum, baby. Don't stop. Just go faster and harder," Kagome moaned some more.

Inuyasha popped Kagome's nipple out of his mouth and some milk dripped from his mouth. He stuck out a fang and sped up his upward thrusts. He was ready to blow a load inside of his wife.

She mewed and screamed and finally an intense wave of satisfaction and release overwhelmed her. She moved her hips slowly over Inuyasha's cock that was still inside of her. He hugged her to his body as the rest of his cum was going inside of her.

He opened his eyes and looked up. Kagome looked down and they kissed each other once more. Inuyasha had never stopped kneading Kagome's ass. He was officially addicted to her butt.

Kagome pulled from the kiss and kissed his nose. She lifted up and returned to her seat. Inuyasha sat there trying to collect his thoughts. He pulled up his zipper and readjusted himself.

He looked at Kagome and asked her," are you better now? We are almost there."

Kagome giggled and shook her head that she was satisfied...for now.

.

.

.

The couple had made their reservations and the first night they lazed around and walked around the resort that was located on a public semi private beach. They walked around a bit more on the beach and decided it was time for bed.

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha woke up to the sun gleaming in his eye and sucking noise coming from between his legs. He looked down and his wife was sucking his morning wood off.

He ran his claw through her hair and she stopped and grin. She kiss his dick and crawled up to Inuyasha and sat on top of his hips above his pubic hairline.

"Good morning beautiful, " Inuyasha said flicking Kagome's pert nipple.

"Good morning handsome," Kagome said and leaned down to innocently kiss Inuyasha.

The innocent kiss turned into a hot and heavy makeout session. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the thigh and rotated them so he would be on top and she would be on the bottom.

He rubbed his erected dick at Kagome's entrance and plunged inside of her without much of a preamble. She gasped and grabbed the sheets. Her breasts flopped around. For some reason that amused Inuyasha. He thrust harder to make her breast bounce harder and wilder. They did and he clasped onto one and leaned down to suck on her breast and more milk greeted him. He was sure that he was secretly becoming addicted to his twin's milk.

.

.

.

"It's so cold in here!" Kagome said floating in the water.

They made it to the beach after their morning fuck session, went to breakfast, fucked in their shower, and decided to spend the majority of the day in the water.

Kagome looked around the beautiful seaside area. It was quiet with some people swimming, relaxing, sun bathing, or trying to surf.

Inuyasha had his arms around her waist playing with her butt.

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked and moved the swim bottom over her ass so he was only touching her skin.

"There are people out here. What if they see us?" Kagome said trying to hide in Inuyasha's chest.

"If they did see us we might start an orgy. Believe me Kagome nobody is paying attention to us. Besides have you ever had sex in the ocean with me?" Inuyasha asked and rubbed her lower body over his hard on.

"Can't say that I have. What's on your mind?" Kagome asked reaching behind herself to undo the straps of her bikini top.

Inuyasha looked around and saw some rocks that was close to the shore but far from the shore. Inuyasha swam over there and was behind the rocks. Kagome raised her eyebrow and followed.

Kagome made it there and Inuyasha grabbed her and gently pushed her against the rocks.

"You sure about this?" Kagome asked moving her bikini top to the side.

"Keep your top on. If anybody comes over here it would only look like we are playing in the water and not you getting pounded in the water," Inuyasha said and lifted Kagome up and rammed her body on his cock.

He grunted and and leaned Kagome on the smoothest rock he saw to not scratch her back up.

"You just got to be quiet," Inuyasha said still thrusting upwards and Kagome moaning. She placed her head on his shoulders and moaned in his shoulders. The buoyancy of the water and the off chance of getting caught was turning Kagome on. She was close and she grabbed her breast and squeezed them together. Milk sprayed onto Inuyasha's chest but he didn't stop he went faster. Kagome screamed out and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Is everything alright over there?" a male voice called out from the other side of the rock.

Kagome bulged her eyes out while Inuyasha smirked. He turned her so he would enter her from behind. He continued to thrust in her.

"Again, is everything alright over there. If not I'm coming to help you?" the male voice said.

Inuyasha leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered, "you screamed you get rid of him."

"I will as soon as you sto-stop," Kagome moaned and leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

"What you say? GO faster? Bend you over more?" Inuyasha bent Kagome over and both of his fangs was cutting up his bottom lip from his concentration.

'**Talk bitch, your alpha commands you,'**Inuyasha's demon said. He sped up and Kagome was having a hard time comprehending anything.

Inuyasha grabbed her hair and pulled it a bit and she yelped from the force of her neck moving back while she was forward.

'**I said speak bitch,'**Inuyasha's demon commanded thrusting into her at a new pace.

Kagome was seeing black dots and stars. She lost count how many times she came but was positive that Inuyasha had yet to cum.

"I-I'm fine. I had almost slipped. No, no, no need to worry. Thank you," Kagome stuttered and hope she sounded fine because she was.

She was more than fine she was in dick heaven.

.

.

.

**Later that Day**

Kagome was taking a nap and Inuyasha was left to his own devices. He checked his business email and his personal email. He had subscribed to some porn sites and a newsletter grabbed his attention.

'Kinky Fun with the Wife or Girlfriend in the Bedroom'

Inuyasha laid back on the pillows and opened the electronic newsletter

**Have you and your significant other ever wondered what else can be done in the bedroom? Missionary, done that. Doggy style favorite but it's getting old. Anal a little painful but hmmm is there more? Keep reading…**

**Since you are still reading I guess your answers to the above questions was yes. Having fun the bedroom shouldn't be boring, mundane, an almost routine! If that's the case buddy I am here to help! I have found many techniques that can be done in the bedroom that is safe, highly satisfactory and most of all put the spice back into your sex life. Because let's be honest ladies and gents who gets a hard on or their pussy wet from guaranteed boring sex? I know I don't nor does my husband.**

**SO to get you back in the saddle and possible save your sex life and even marriage I will send you different techniques and "moves" to try on your significant other. How do you get your significant other to agree. The old fashioned ask them. You be surprised that everyone has a little kink in them. Just keep it fun, fresh, and new. If you don't get it the first time. DON'T GIVE UP! Try Try Try again! Remember Rome wasn't built in a day nor was your guaranteed sexual positions made to perfection. Right.**

**The first position we are going to discuss is one of my favorites: Bondage!**

**Before you close this email and block me from your email continue reading.**

**Bondage is not that bad. It can get really extreme where there are whips, chains, candle wax, and someone screaming for mercy. If you like that good for you. What I am going to talk about are the bondage with silk scarves, ties, or even for a little more spice handcuffs. No for my disclaimer about the handcuffs. Make sure that you have the key:D **

Inuyasha looked from his phone to his sleeping mate. He read some more and looked at the simple directions.

He slowly got up and went to his suitcase and got the material he was going to need.

'_Haha, can't wait until you wake up Kagome, time for payback from this morning,' _Inuyasha thought to himself leaving the room to get some chocolate sauce and whip cream from the kitchen.

.

.

.

Kagome felt her legs being moved to be bent at the knee. She tried to turn over to her stomach but she was restrained. She opened her eyes fully and saw that her arms were tied to the iron rod mattress.

'_What kind of kinky shit is Inuyasha thinking?'_ Kagome thought and tried to wiggle out but then realized that her vaginia was feeling really good.

She looked between her legs and her husband was down there licking up whip cream and chocolate sauce.

He looked up and used his tongue to clean up the mess around his lips. That simple move turned Kagome on. She tried to sit up but Inuyasha laid a hand on her body so she couldn't get up.

"No, not yet. I am going to pleasure you properly because I couldn't do it this morning or when we was in the car. So you are not allowed to touch ok," Inuyasha said and ran his nail down the valley between her breast.

She didn't know how sensitive she was between her breasts. Inuyasha chuckled and moved in to suck on her breast.

He licked, swirled, nipped, pinched, and massaged her breast ever so slowly. Kagome was coming undone and wanted him to go faster and move to other places that need attention.

"Inuyasha please," Kagome said.

"I know. I almost forgot to tell you the safe word., it will be rain. I am going to do some stuff and if you feel it's too much just say the word. I will stop immediately ok. I'm doing this to pleasure you not hurt you ok," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha kissed her on the resumed playing with her breasts and used his other hand to play between her legs.

Inuyasha went to the nightstand and got a black blindfold and placed it over Kagome's eyes. He then went back and got a red rose from the nightstand. He slowly caressed Kagome's skin with the closed petals. He slide the the rose petal over her right nipple.

"Inuyasha please," Kagome arch her back.

He smirked and slid the rose to her left nipple and repeated the slow progress. When he was done he got up and got an ice cube and placed it in his mouth. He started from her lips and slide all the way down her body to her opening.

Kagome hissed from the coldness and the pleasure. Her senories was on overload.

He then moved the ice cube to her inner thigh of her right leg and moved his head in circles. Kagome moved her thigh but bucked her hips. She just didn't know what she wanted anymore.

Inuyasha then went to her left thigh and did the samething. While he was swirling the ice cube around on her thigh he placed his index and middle finger where her clit was and wiggled it left,right,left,right. Kagome continued to buck her hips to the sensation that was going below.

When the ice started to melt in his mouth he crunched the ice and went to her womanhood. The place where all of his children came out of when she was carrying his pups. He ate her out and used his fingers to bring her to completion. He was rewarded with her squirting into his mouth and he licked that and her creamy cum up as well. She was panting from the intense orgasm she had.

"You had enough?"Inuyasha asked sitting on his knees.

"No,Yash," Kagome said moving her arms a little bit.

"Good," he lined up his cock and slowly inserted the tip and jiggled it between the folds. He then pushed through her entrance and pulled out immediately. He did that three more times until he was sitting inside her. He leaned up and untied her and took the blindfold off. He looked into her eyes and began to slowly thrust inside of her.

"We haven't made love in a long time. I just wanted to make love you Kagome. I love you mate," Inuyasha said into her shoulder.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," Kagome said and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her neck was exposed.

Inuyasha licked his mate mark and sucked on it. He felt his fangs get longer and his nails getting longer and sharper as well. He looked at his wife that was moaning from the soft thrusts and him pouring all of his love in their connection. He leaned in again and sunked his fangs back in the mate mark. That move brought himself and Kagome to a euphoric climax. He licked her neck and kept moving his hips in a pelvic thrust.

"**My mate, my life**," Inuyasha said and held onto Kagome for the remainder of the night.

.

.

.

**Last Night There**

"Kagome, baby, where are you hiding?" Inuyasha called out in there small apartment.

Kagome was sore and was ready to eat and just relax. She hid in the bathroom to get away for a couple of minutes and just soak.

Kagome took a deep breath and called out from the massive master bathroom tub. She was surrounded by non-scented bubbles, soaps, and candles. She looked up and saw her husband carrying a tray of strawberries, chocolate covered almonds ,and a bottle of Pink Moscato.

"Where's the glasses?" Kagome asked.

"We are going to barbarians and drink from the bottle," Inuyasha said and put his index clawed finger in the cork and pulled it out.

"You couldn't find them?" Kagome giggled and popped in a almond and moaned because it's been so long and her triplets have a nut allergy.

Inuyasha took his clothes off and started to get in the water behind Kagome.

He stuck one toe in the water and immediately pulled it back.

"What the hell are you cooking in there? Why is it so hot?" Inuyasha said rubbing his toe.

"You get use to it. I will add some cold water so you can get in," Kagome stood on her knees and drained some of the water out.

"Cute ass," Inuyasha said and pinched it.

Kagome shook it and giggled.

She then turned the cold water on to fill up some. When it was comfortable enough Inuyasha got in behind Kagome.

"Better?" Kagome asked while eating a strawberry.

"Almost," Inuyasha said and started to kiss the back of Kagome's neck.

Kagome giggled again and tried to escape but failed.

"Please let's just relax ok. I want you to hold me," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

She noticed that since yesterday this was the most kissing they have done since the twins were born.

"You know this is the most kissing we have done since the twins were born," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome's neck.

"I was thinking the same thing too," Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

They moved their lips in a soft dance. No hurry, no tongue, just a nice, soft loving kiss.

They pulled away and sighed in happy contentment.

A few minutes later Kagome turned slightly so Inuyasha could see her face.

"Yash, we need to talk," she said hesitantly.

"About what? Not divorce right," Inuyasha said circling his arms around her.

"No far from that. I want to talk about us and why we had to take a break from responsibilities. I don't want what I have been living for the last nine months ever again. I felt unsupported and just your roommate who bore you children. I felt like I hardly saw you or had quality time with you because something or the other," Kagome said.

Kagome turned fully in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his clawed hands.

"I want us to be better than that. More than a marriage of convenience and merger or what not. I truly love you and want to spend all of eternity with you. That scare really woke me up and I just want to make sure that we are on the same page you know. Because I don't want to lose you to some other female in a shorter skirt than me. I want you to be only chasing my skirt," Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha's lips again.

"I want that too. I was thinking of pulling your penthouse off the market and that could be our get away place. Children free. A place where we can just go and listen to nothing. We can only go there together. No work just us. Because however long or short your skirts become I will always find you sexy Kagome. I planned this getaway or second honeymoon so we could reconnect. I will also come and stay home more often than I was in the past. I'm with you I don't want to ever relive what we went through. Just know we may have had a few bumpy roads but I wouldn't trade those experiences or living this life with any other person. You Mrs. Takahashi is stuck with me until the end of times. Forever and ever baby," Inuyasha said turning Kagome to where her back was against him.

"I like the sound of that. Forever and ever," Kagome said and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

**One year Later**

**Friday Night at the Takahashi's **

"Sango are you sure you want to take the kids again?" Kagome asked brushing Lekki's hair.

"Yes for the thousandth time. Miroku and I are having other kids over for a slumber party for Emory's birthday. It wouldn't be fair that their cousins' aren't there. Besides Inuyasha already paid me so hey," Sango giggle and Kagome shook her head with a smirk.

The twins now a two years old was with Inuyasha's parents for the weekend. Her last set of fraternal twins, Gabriel and Gabriela were with her mother, grandfather and brother. She immediately went on demon strength birth control. She figured when the second set of twins was at least teenagers they could start again with children but now her ovaries was out of business.

Kagome walked around her quiet house and went to the kitchen. She heard the door open and close. She turned and in walked her husband with nothing in his hands. He removed his suit jacket and placed it on the kitchen table. He untucked his shirt and grabbed his wife. He started to slow dance with her and hummed a tune that was in his head.

"What's up with you?" Kagome asked when she came back from a turn.

"Nothing, just happy anniversary love," Inuyasha said and dipped her and brought her up into a kiss.

"Happy anniversary,my wonderful mate," Kagome said.

"What do you want to do? We have the house to ourselves for the entire night until Saturday afternoon. Want to go out?" Kagome asked.

"I want to stay in actually. How about we sit on the floor and feed each other what we have in the fridge," Inuyasha suggested.

He grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her sit down on the floor.

Kagome giggled and untied Inuyasha's tie. She tied it around his eyes and opened the fridge. She took out the chocolate sauce and poured some in his mouth.

He drunk it.

"Aren't we bringing out the big guns so soon. Chocolate sauce dear?" Inuyasha said and drunk some more after pushing up his blindfold. He leaned into Kagome and kissed her. He then kissed her on the neck. He sneakily grabbed the sauce from her hand and placed a dab on her neck and licked and sucked it. Then he placed another dab on her cleavage and licked and sucked that too.

"What you trying to make? Chocolate Milk?" Kagome giggled and moaned from Inuyasha's erotic sucking.

"Maybe?" and he sat up and removed the tie from his head and placed it over Kagome's eyes.

He got some fruit out and traced her jawline, her lips and let her eat it.

"Oh grapes. My favorite," Kagome said chewing on the grape.

"Really?" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha placed an orange between his did the same tracing he did with the grape.

Kagome opened her mouth expecting the whole piece in her mouth. She wasn't expecting his lips there. They kissed and she pulled back.

"I don't think we are going to make it long eating like this," Kagome said removing the tie.

"That's the point love," Inuyasha chuckled and stood up.

He offered his hand to his wife and she took it.

He grazed his erected penis against her stomach.

"I think we should take a recess and take care of that," Kagome said running off to go upstairs.

"You are speaking my language baby," Inuyasha said and ran after his wife.

Moments later he came back and grabbed the whip cream and chocolate sauce. He cut the light off and ran back to his wife.

'_I have a wonderful mate and wife. I almost lost her but I'm glad we worked through it. The honeymoon phase may have passed but I'm looking forward to spending forever with her,' _Inuyasha thought as he sawhis nude mate.

Inuyasha smirked and quickly took his clothes off.

He grabbed his wife around the waist.

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"I love you Mr. Takahashi," Kagome said looking in Inuyasha's eyes. He turned her onto her back.

"I love you Mrs. Takahashi, forever and ever more," Inuyasha said and thrusted inside of his wife making slow and passionate love to his soul mate.

**A/N: Hello dearies!**

**I know I said chapter 3 was the end! But I had some ideas swirling in my head and **

**this is seriously the last chapter to this story! I really enjoyed reading it again and writing more to the story! I do dedicate this chapter at least to the amazing artist that did the cover title page, ****ophiliakhaos****. She also gave me some ideas for the lemons. Yes that long ass lemons. **

**Good grief lol!**

**I felt that people who haven't noticed that the cover page was different another chapter should be added!**

**The Sex Ad Email thingy was me:)**

**Hope that you enjoyed the ride and hope to see you read my other stories!**

**Again thank you for your kind reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Where I Got the Poem:Family Friend Poems dot com**

**Until Next Time on a different Story**

**MadamScorpio**

**[not beta read]**


End file.
